


CloneTober 2020 Collection ~ Clones x Reader (Gender Neutral)

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Gender Neutral, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Smutty, Surprise Kissing, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 27,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: This will be my collection of 2020 CloneTober drabbles, each chapter is a different clone x reader fic. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Blackout/reader, Blitz (Star Wars)/Reader, Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-10/994 | Grey/Reader, CC-1004 | Gree/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-1138 | Bacara/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/You, CC-3714 | Fil/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Reader, CC-5869 | Stone/Reader, CC-6454 | Ponds/Reader, CC-8826 | Neyo/Reader, CT-4040 | Cutup/Reader, CT-5597 | Jesse/Reader, CT-6116 | Kix & Reader, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, Chopper (Star Wars)/Reader, Clone Commander Thorn (Star Wars)/Reader, Crys (Star Wars)/Reader, Doom (Star Wars)/Reader, Droidbait/Reader, Faie (Star Wars)/Reader, Hardcase (Star Wars)/Reader, Keeli (Star Wars)/Reader, Matchstick (Star Wars) /Reader, Slick/Reader, Wooley/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Day 1; Boil's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Boil is keeping a secret from you, having been out late these past few nights and since his brothers say he's not with them you get concerned, you couldn't have ever expected what he was up too

CloneTober Day 1:

Prompts: Character - Boil | Word - Bucket  
————————————————-  
Boil x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————-

Boil was home late, again, - it seemed to be happening a lot more often and you never told you why he was always running late, too be fair you never asked him, but today you would.

“Boil!” You huffed as he entered your apartment, “Where have you been? You keep coming home late and you’re making me worry!”  
“Umm, hey Y/N…uh…I was out-”

“Out where?! You said you were coming straight home.”  
“I was out with Waxer and Wooley.”  
“Oh really? Cause Waxer called me asking if I had heard from you.”

“Urgh Waxer that bucket head!” Boil groaned not realizing he said it out loud.  
“I think you’re the bucket head,” you joked.

“That’s probably true too,” he said laughing.  
He walked closer to you - putting his helmet on the ground before placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Y/N, I promise I’ll tell you in a bit,” he said kissing you on the cheek.  
“Why can’t you tell me now?” You teased.

“In a bit, I promise!” He said rolling his eyes and shaking his head, as a smirk became more present on his face.  
“Fine,” you pout pulling him in for a kiss.

————-

After a few hours of watching holofilms, you had all but forgotten about him wanting to tell you something, he on the other hand did not forget his promise.

“Y/N I’ll be right back, go ahead and pick the next film,” he says getting up from the couch, kissing you before he walked off to the other room.  
He picked up his helmet, grabbing something he had put inside it, a small case, taking it in his hand he walks back to where you sat.

“I picked out a film, do you want anything to eat before I hit play?” You ask as he walks over to you, stopping by the side of the couch.  
“Come, sit,” you said noticing him just standing there.

“Uh….Y/N?”  
“Yeah?”  
“About that promise earlier…”

“Oh, yeah, you wanted to tell me why you’ve been out late.”  
“Yeah….so um…you know, uh...how tomorrow is your birthday?”

“It is?” You say remembering that you completely forgot, making him laugh, easing some of the anxiety in his voice as he continued.

“It is, I’ve been out so late… because...I wanted to get you something.”  
“Boil, sweetheart you didn’t have too.”

“I know, I know you said you didn’t care about your birthday, but I do and I wanted to get you something.”  
You stand up looping your arms around his neck and kissing him, his hands cupping your back and waist as he reciprocated your love.

“I haven’t even given you your gift yet,” he jokes pulling away slightly.  
“Your kissing is a gift.”  
“Hmm, is it now?” He smirked moving back in to kiss you.  
–He pulls away from you moving back a step, “Close your eyes,” he asked kindly.

“As you wish,” you said closing your eyes.  
He kissed you gently on the lips before kneeling down, “You can open your eyes now,” he whispered, opening the small case in his hand.  
Opening your eyes you look down to see him kneeling in front of you, holding something.

“Boil!” You shouted lifting your hands to cover your mouth at the realization that there was a ring in the box.  
“Y/N I know I don’t have much to give you and I’m only a cl–”  
Dropping down to your knees you jump against him, cutting off what he was going to say, hugging him tightly, - the force of your body against his knocking him back. Falling on his back with you landing on top of him, releasing him from the hug you prop yourself up on his chest, looking at him with a smile and tears in your eyes.

“Boil, I love you, I love you so much and you just being you is enough for me, because I love you.”  
“Y/N,” he said shocked by your loving words.

“I want to be with you forever.”  
“So I take it that’s a yes?” He joked lifting the ring up to you.

“Yes, a million times yes,” you say leaning back so he could sit up.  
Gently he takes your hand and slides the ring on it, “I love you,” he whispers kissing you as he wrapped his arms around you pulling you into his chest as he fell back against the floor.


	2. Day 2; Gree's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Gree is out drinking with fellow Commanders Cody and Wolffe, they push him to finally talk to you, leading to an interesting first date.

CloneTober Day 2:

Prompts: Character - Gree | Word - Doubt  
————————————————-  
Commander Gree x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————-

————-  
Content Warning:  
Alcohol Consumption  
————-

Commander Gree was at 79’s with some of his fellow Commanders, enjoying some drinks and a good chat. “Can’t say I envy you, Cody,” Gree teases as Cody talks about his Jedi General and General Skywalker’s shenanigans in a recent mission.

“Those two together is a level of chaos the Kaminoans didn’t prepare us for, not even the Arc training I have is enough to be able to predict their antics,” Cody laughs downing one too many drinks.  
“I can imagine, they have quite the reputation,” Wolffe said ordering another round of drinks.

“Guess we got lucky Wolffe, our Jedi are pretty calm.”  
Wolffe nodded his head in agreement, knowing he had one of the best Jedi by his side.

“Skywalker has a natural ability to bring out the crazy in anyone who serves with him,” Cody joked, knowing things weren’t usually as hectic when it was just him and Kenobi.  
“I wonder how poor Rex is holding out,” Gree says looking around the bar for their missing brother.

“Honestly I think he’s enjoying it,” Cody said shaking his head, making his brothers laugh.  
They continue to talk and joke about things, – you catch Gree’s eye as he noticed you walking up to the bar, leaning against it as you tried to call the attention of the server. Cody and Wolffe notice their brother looking at you and decide to help out.

“Go talk to them,” Cody said nudging his brother.  
"I can’t,“ he replied shaking his head.

"Yes you can, they’re clearly trying to get a drink so get the servers’ attention and get them a drink,” Wolffe said getting up to drag his brother over to you.  
“Hey let go, Wolffe,” Gree huffed struggling to escape his brother’s grip.

“Excuse me, this is Commander Gree, he’d like to talk to you,” Wolffe said shoving Gree in front of you.  
“Um, hello, my name is Y/N,” you say softly, realizing the uncomfortable look on his face, “It’s nice to meet you, Commander.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you,” he said turning to walk away, but you grab his arm before he gets too far.  
“Hey, it’s okay.”

“You sure?”  
“Yes, join me,” you said smiling delicately.

“As you wish, oh you can call me Gree.”  
“Well, Gree, would you like a drink?”  
“Honestly no, I’ve had enough already.”

“Do you want to dance instead?”  
Your question made him tense and look away from you, “I don’t think I can, I’m not a dancer.”

“How about a walk? We can get out of here and go for a stroll.”  
“Sure…“ he says doubting himself, and why you’d want to spend time with him.

"Let’s go!” You say grabbing his hand and leading him out of 79’s into the outside air of Coruscant.  
–He pulls his hand out of yours, “I should go.”

“We just got out here, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing, sorry I bothered you.”

“Commander!! - Gree, I might not know you, but I know you’re conflicted and that you don’t actually want to leave.”  
There’s a long moment of silence as he stands in the cold air, you walk closer, his back still facing you, reaching out your hand to place it on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”  
“I’m just a clone, I’m not worth your time…”  
"STOP!! Stop putting yourself down, stop doubting yourself, you deserve to have happiness and do what you want without worry.“

”Y/N…I’m…“ he mumbles turning around to face you again, tears in his eyes from your words, hitting him harder than any blaster bolt could.  
-Seeing the doubt and pain in his eyes you move closer kissing him on the cheek feeling the warmth flow through his cheek as your lips leave them.

As you go to step back wanting to give him some distance he lightly cups your waist in his arm, "Y/N…can I…” you watch him intently, anticipating the words to fall from his mouth as his eyes dart around, looking for the courage to ask.  
“…Can I kiss you?” He asked summoning what little strength he could as his heart pounded in his chest.

Moving you face closer you tilt your head as you wrap your arms around his neck, “Yes,” you whisper, your lips brushing against his as you spoke.  
Gently he pulls you against him, before capturing your lips in his.  
As he pulled away a delightful smile shone across his face, “That was nice,” he whispers looking at you.

“Yeah,” you reply as both of you move to kiss again.  
Gree takes your hand, walking with you as he begins to talk, mentioning how he’s seen you a few times at 79’s and that he’s been wanting to ask you out for a while, you giggle explaining how you had been hoping for him to talk to you cause you were too anxious to ask him.


	3. Day 3; Fox's Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to drop off some things for Commander Fox, as you go to knock on his office door you hear him crying, you do your best to comfort him

CloneTober Day 3:

Prompts: Character - Fox | Word - Haunt  
————————————————  
Commander Fox x Gender Neutral Reader Angst  
————————————————

——————–  
Content Warning:  
Angst  
Mention of Canon Character Death  
Depression  
Self Loathing  
Crying  
——————–

Fox was sitting on the edge of his seat by his work desk, his head in his hands, tears flowing down his face.

“Why! – why me…why was it me…why did it have to be me…” he sobbed into his hands, “I never wanted too…I couldn’t…I didn’t…why...”

You’re walking towards Fox’s office, bring by some files he had requested earlier in the day. As you approach his door and go to open it you hear a sound, it’s coming from the other side of the door, - quiet sobbing.  
Your hand rests on the controls for the door, unsure of if you should enter.

What could he be crying about, you think to yourself, mustering up some strength you knock on the door, “Fox?”  
“What?” You hear muttered from the other side of the door.  
“I have those files you wanted.”  
“Not now….I’m busy.”

“Fox...please.”  
There’s a moment of silence before he responded, “Come in.”  
You press the button, opening the door and entering, his back was turned to you, the reflection of his face showing up in the windows of his office, you lock the door behind you, drawing his attention as his head turned slightly.

“Here,” you whispered holding out the datapad that contained the files.  
He doesn’t react so you place it down on the table, “Do you want to talk?”

“No.”

You walk around his desk, as you approach him he turns his face away, not wanting you to see him in this state, sleepless and sobbing, you gently place your hand on his face.  
“Fox, I’m here for you, what’s wrong.”

He tried to hold back, tried to not let it spill out, the words or the tears, he tried so hard, but he couldn’t, your touch finally breaking through to him as he finally lets it out.  
“They made me kill him…I didn’t want to…he’s a brother…I could never…they tricked me…I shot him…I killed him,” he cried, grabbing your hand with his and pressing it into his cheek, wanting to feel something besides this pain, something other than the cold tears that ran down his face.

“Fox, I’m so sorry…it’s not your fault, how were you supposed to know, Fox, please listen to me, this isn’t your fault,” you comforted him moving your other hand to cup his face, stroking it, feeling the stubble that had grown in brush against your fingers.  
“If it wasn’t for me he’d still be alive, he wouldn’t be dead, and I wouldn’t be suffering from this pain, I wouldn’t be haunted by those thoughts.”  
Pulling him in for a hug, you rub his back with one hand as the other holds the back of his head, he leans his head against your neck tears rolling down his face and dripping onto your skin.

“It’s okay Fox, just relax, breathe.”  
“Y/N….I’m sorry…I’m sorry for throwing this on you,” he says pulling back from you.

“Shhh, it’s okay, don’t be sorry.”

“What do I do now…” he asked looking at you with pain in his eyes.  
“You take a break, I’ll write in a notice for your leave, just take however much time you need to recover,” you say stepping back.

“Wait, please, don’t leave me,” he whispered, grabbing your hand, looking into your eyes as he stands up leaning forward, kissing you on the forehead. Holding his hand you take him out of his office, turning off the lights, – walking through the halls - still holding his hand.


	4. Day 4; Droidbait's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out Droidbait has a cold you do your best to make him feel better

CloneTober Day 4:

Prompts: Character - Droidbait | Word - Relax  
—————-  
Droidbait x Gender Neutral Reader  
—————  
~ Gets kinda steamy/kissing/light smut  
—————-

“Hey sweetie,” you said leaning down to kiss Droidbait on the forehead, his head was unusually warm, “You feeling okay?”  
“I think I have a cold…” he said with a scratchy voice.

Placing your hand on his forehead feeling the heat on your hand, “Yeah I think you have a fever.”  
He gets up and slowly walks around the couch, “How was your day?” he asked standing in front of you.

“Better than yours, silly, you should lay down,” you said giving him a hug.  
He relaxes into your arms feeling the cooling sensation of your skin against his, “Well, besides being sick and miserable I think today went okay, watched a bunch of holofilms.”

“Without me?” You asked kissing him.  
"I was bored…–I don’t want you to get sick,“ he said pulling away.

"Do you really want me to stop?” You asked with a smirk across your face.  
"Well no, but I rather not get you sick,“ he replied kissing your forehead.

"I’ll be fine, besides when you’re on leave is the only time I can kiss you.”  
Kissing him gently, running your hands through his hair, - listening to his soft hum as your lips move. - Pulling away you grab his hand, walking him towards the bedroom.

“I don’t know if I’m up for that,” he joked.

“Very funny, you’re going to go lay down and rest.”  
"What about you?“  
"I’m going to make you some soup, bring you an ice pack and some meds to ease that fever,” you said pushing him down on the bed.

“In case I fall asleep, can I…have another kiss?” He said with the cutest smile.  
"Oh, now you want a kiss,“ you tease, straddling him as you wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him more passionately.  
He loops his arms around your waist, letting himself fall back onto the bed, you now leaning on top of him, ”I thought you said you’re not up to it,“ you whispered kissing his neck, making him shutter as your lips dragged over his skin.

”Ahhh...I thought you said I needed rest,“ he moaned between heavy breaths.

"You are resting, I’m doing all the work here,” you said with a smirk.  
“Keep at it you won’t be,” he replied, running his hands up and down your sides, under the fabric of your shirt.

“Don’t tempt me,” you whispered pulling the collar of his shirt to the side so you could kiss him there, a pleasant moan escaping his lips.  
After a few more minutes of kissing and teasing him, you stop and sit up, legs still on either side of him, “I’m going to go make you that soup now,” you said running your hands down his chest, as he let out a small whine.  
You tuck him into bed before going to grab some meds giving them to him and setting down some water on the side table, place a nice cold ice pack on his forehead after you kiss it.

– Finishing the soup you grab some bowls, filling them with soup before heading off to the bedroom, as you reach the bedside you notice he’s sleeping.  
Placing the bowls on the table with the glass of water, you lean over kissing his cheek, “Rest well, I’ll be right here,” you whispered.


	5. Day 5; Bacara's Battle Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Bacara and you are discussing mission tactics, things get a little heated, in more than one way

CloneTober Day 5:

Prompts: Character - Bacara | Word - Glint  
——————–  
Commander Bacara x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Kissing, Slightly smutty, Suggestive themes  
——————–

You were assisting Marshal Commander Bacara with attack plans for an upcoming battle, his strategies very much at odds with yours, wanting to directly attack the enemy instead of taking the slower routes that would provide more cover.  
“My men and I can handle it, we’re trained for this, the 21st Nova Corps is an elite division and we can handle anything thrown at us,” Bacara said raising his voice, getting frustrated with you.  
“Your men are going to die if you take this approach,” you scoffed crossing your arms in front of your chest.

“Only the best survive… if anyone backs down from this fight or dies, then they weren’t meant to be a part of the Galactic Marines.”

“That’s a little heartless, those are your brothers!”  
“This is a war – in case you haven’t noticed that!” He shouted stepping closer to you.  
“There’s fighting in a war and then there’s needlessly letting your men die!”

“Listen, we’re trained for this, I pick these men, it’s my decision!”  
– “We aren’t going to get anywhere with this, your approach is the complete opposite of mine and I don’t feel comfortable being a part of a mission where I knowingly send clones to their death,” you said before turning around to walk out of the room.

“Wait!” He called grabbing your wrist.

“What?” You huffed, pulling your arm out of his hand, “You aren’t willing to work with me and this is a waste of time.”  
“That’s not the issue….”  
“Well, it’s one of the many issues we’re having here, clearly you don’t like my tactics or me.”

“Y/N I…..I don’t not like you – I mean… like… I –- I like you,” he said looking you right in the eyes, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

“Bacara...”

“I shouldn’t have said that…sorry... -I’m just not myself with these emotions and… I just… really –” leaning closer to you as he spoke until you grabbed his head pulling him in for a kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as his hands pulled you against him.

“You know – they say that – opposites attract,” he said breathlessly between kisses.  
\- He lifts you up carrying you over to the holotable setting you down on the edge of it as he continued to kiss you.

“You’re going to mess up your tactics,” you said as he kissed at your neck, “Well, it looks like I won’t be using them,” he whispered against your neck, working at removing your layers of clothing.  
“So you’re going with my battle tactics?” You asked.

“Mhmm,” he agreed as he kissed down your neck, pulling down the collar of your shirt.

“Bacara,” you said with a heavy breath, “not here, we can’t.”  
He gently bites your neck making you gasp, “you want me to stop?” he whispered against your skin.

“Preferably not, but maybe we can go somewhere more private,” you replied as he stepped back to look at you with a raised brow.  
Gently he fixes your clothes before lifting you off the table, setting you down on the ground before grabbing your hand. – He leads you out of the briefing room, leading you through the halls of the ship, some troopers stopped looking at the both of you.

\- “Where are we going?” You asked trying to keep up with him.  
“Somewhere more private,” he said quietly - turning his head around to look at you, that same glint of excitement in his eyes.  
He leads you to a room entering a passcode, before offering you inside, closing the door behind him.

“Are these your quarters?”  
"Yes, plenty of privacy here,“ he said pulling you in for some more passionate kissing - slowly walking you to his bed as you helped him remove his armor.


	6. Day 6; Blackout Returns To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackout was out on a dangerous mission with General Skywalker, luckily he returns safely to you and both of you couldn't be happier to see each other again

CloneTober Day 6:

Prompts: Character - Blackout | Word - Tears  
———————–  
Commander Blackout x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
———————–

Blackout had been sent on a dangerous relief mission with General Skywalker, Skywalker had decided to not follow orders again and went after the Separatists command ship.  
To take your mind off of the anxiety of maybe losing him you decided to focus on some mission strategies, sitting in your quarters swiping through files.  
–There’s a knock at the door before it unlocks and Blackout walks in, dropping your holopad on the table you get up running to him jumping into his arms, tears freely running down your face.

You step back slightly so you can remove his helmet, tears run down his face as you slide it off, “Blackout?!” you say surprised that he was showing his emotions like this. 

“Y/N, I was worried I wouldn’t see you again.”  
“You’re here now,” you replied moving back to put his helmet on the table before walking back to him, looping your arms around his neck as he grabbed your waist.  
Kissing his cheeks gently, wiping away the tears with your lips, “What would you like to do?” you whisper in his ear nipping at his earlobe, a loving sigh escaping his mouth.

“Honestly I’m starving for some grub, didn’t have a chance to eat yet since I wanted to see you first.”  
“Food sounds good,” you replied running your hands down his chest plate before sliding a hand down his arm, grabbing his hand and leading him to the mess hall.

-Both of you chatted while eating, he told you all about the mission and how stressed out he was, but that thankfully Skywalker pulled through and they destroyed the Separatist ship and delivered the supplies to the surface.  
The two of you decided to head back to your quarters, taking a nice relaxing shower together before snuggling up in bed, “I’m glad things ended well and that you’re back here now,” you said running your fingers up and down his chest.

“Me too, I missed you,” he replied kissing you - before you cuddled up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as his hand gently rubbed your shoulder and back.  
“You know, when I’m not with you it’s hard to sleep…” he said.

"I’m with you tonight,” you say looking up and him.  
“I love you,” he says kissing you, whispering good night against your lips as he pulled away, the both of you snuggling up to each other, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Day 7; Hardcase's Icy Planet Adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting some droids you and Hardcase are sent to find some area for the 501st to take shelter

CloneTober Day 7:

Prompts: Character - Hardcase | Word - Droid  
——————–  
Hardcase x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader Fluff  
——————–

“Hardcase on your left!” You shouted, deflecting blaster bolts with your lightsabers, as more droids headed to your location.  
Joining General Skywalker and the 501st on a mission to a snowy planet you’d all fallen into a trap set by the Separatists, they had caused an avalanche blocking everyone into a small area between the mountains.

“All clear General!” Hardcase calls back to you as he blasted away the final droids that had been flaking you from behind.  
“Thanks, Hardcase!”

“Let’s finish off these droids fellas and then we’ll set up camp for the night, don’t want to get caught out in the cold,” Skywalker said while cutting down droids next to you.

–After the last of the droids where destroyed you all got to work on finding shelter and making a camp with the limited supplies you had. Hardcase and you headed off in search of some natural caves while Skywalker and the rest of his men gathered the supplies from the downed Gunship.

“Hey Y/N I think I found some caves,” Hardcase said motioning you to come join him, the both of you walked into the cave, making sure nothing lived there.

“Looks like it’s empty, it’s a lot less cold in here than it is outside,” you said.  
“Yeah, I’m only partially freezing now,” he joked, making you roll your eyes as you lifted the com device to your face.

“General Skywalker come in, Hardcase and I found some caves not too far from your location, they seem like the perfect place to set up camp for the night, sending you the coordinates now” you explained.  
“Good work Y/N, Rex and I will be over shortly with the boys.”

\- While the both of you waited for them, Hardcase decided to try his luck at small talk, “So how are you not cold, I mean like most of your face is uncovered…” he said.  
“Yeah these Jedi uniforms aren’t exactly the best for snowy weather,” you said laughing.  
“You can say that again, I feel cold just looking at you,” he joked.

“Hopefully we can all warm up soon, once we get a good camp set up.”  
“That would be nice!” He said in agreement.

\- Shortly after Skywalker and the rest arrive, everyone works together to build a small wall to block out the cold air, starting a small fire for everyone to gather around.  
Hardcase and you were sitting next to each other talking about how much you both hated the cold, but also agreeing with Skywalker that the heat was worse since you could at least bundle up more for cold weather. 

Slowly your eyes grew heavy from lack of sleep, you’d been overworking yourself a lot lately, Hardcase noticed this and wrapped an arm around you. Pulling you against him, a small mumble of thanks escapes your lips as you feel the warmth of his body, not too long after falling asleep in his arms.


	8. Day 8; Cutup's Dirty Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling Cutup to meet you in the supply room he comes into the dark room looking around before being pounced on by you, teasing him as you sat on top of him

CloneTober Day 8:

Prompts: Character - Cutup | Word - Pounce  
——————–  
Cutup x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Kissing, Slightly smutty, Suggestive themes  
——————-

Cutup walks into the supply room where you were supposed to be waiting for him, looking around in the dark room he’s unable to find you. Maybe you were still working he thought, suddenly what little light was in the room vanished as the lights went out. Now the only light coming from lighting strikes that were happening outside shining in through the small windows, giving brief flashes of visibility to the completely dark area.

Slowly he walks around, slightly unnerved by the darkness. He hears a noise spinning around to see where it was coming from, - steps echoed through the hallways making it hard to know where they were coming from.

“BOOO!” you yell pouncing on him knocking him to the ground, pushing yourself up to look at his expression.

“Y/N! What are you doing?” He said looking up at you the flashes of light illuminating your face in the most flattering ways, - reaching his hands up and sliding them across your body before you grab his wrists, pinning them on the ground above his head making him moan in disapproval.

“I’m surprising you,” you hummed against the skin of his neck as you kissed it, his arms pretending to struggle against your grip when you teasingly pressed your hips against him.

“Your surprise was that you would pounce on me?”  
“Yup, I mean your face looked pretty surprised.”  
“I think frightened would be more accurate.”

You laugh at his reply nuzzling your face in his neck.

“Y/N what if someone catches us?”  
"No one ever comes here,“ you whispered gently nipping at his lip causing him to moan again, trying to hold himself back as you continue to tease him.

”You’re going to pay for this,“ he grunted turning to putty as one of your hands released his wrist to slid down his body.

"I’m looking forward to it, Cutup,” you replied sliding your hand lower before he frees himself from your grip, flipping you over and onto the cold floor.  
His body above yours with a dirty look painted over his face.

“What were you saying now?” He teases leaning down to kiss you as his hands wandered across your body, their touch making you shiver more than the cold feeling of the floor below you.

Both of you suddenly stop when you hear footsteps, “Kriff, I told you this wasn’t a good place,” Cutup said as he helped you to your feet.

“No one normally comes here.” You reply moving behind him.

“Cutup you here?” Fives calls out.  
"Uh..yeah, what are you doing?“ Cutup says walking over to Fives.

"Hevy is looking for you…what are you two doing here?” He asks looking over Cutup’s shoulder to see you, his brow twitching up some as a smirk crossed his face.

“We’re training,” Cutup said trying to sound serious, but it wasn’t going to fool his brother who placed his hand on Cutup’s shoulder.

“Well, enjoy your training, I’ll just tell Hevy I couldn’t find you,” he replied before walking off, waving, “Oh you guys might want to quiet down some, wouldn’t want anyone else to walk in on your training,” he joked walking out of the room.

Cutup’s hand slaps his own face, slowly pulling it down as embarrassment filled his expression. “Hey it’s okay,” you say placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to look at you, a small smile on his face.

“You know Fives will never let me hear the end of this,” he says with a sigh.  
"Don’t worry I won’t either.“  
”HEY!“  
"I’m kidding, well sort of…” you replied with a smirk on your face which was soon removed by his lips pressing against yours.


	9. Day 9; Thire To The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a battle, you're blasted back hitting against some rocks and getting injured, Thire comes to your aid

CloneTober Day 9:

Prompts: Character - Thire | Word - General   
——————–  
Thire x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Injury  
——————-

“General!?” You hear Thire yell, the feeling of something brushing against your cheek helping to bring you back.

“Urgh…what happened?” You grumble trying to see through your blurred vision.  
“Don’t move, you’re injured. There was a blast, you got knocked out.”

“Oh…right, how bad are the injures, I’m having a hard time seeing anything straight right now,” you say blinking your eyes as they search for their sight.  
"Uhh…“ he tries to find his words as he looks over your injuries, "Clankers got you pretty good but nothing a medic can’t fix.”

“We don’t have a medic Thire,” you joked.  
"I know, but I’ll do what I can to fix you up till we can get someone to rescue us from this place.“

You had been sent with Thire, Jek, and Rys to secure some documents from a diplomat who was looking at joining the Republic, somehow the Separatists found out about this secret mission and ambushed your ship, forcing you to crash land it back down on the surface. Their forces overrunning your location a short time later, luckily you were able to destroy most of them before one set off a grenade, throwing you against a nearby rocky wall, with more force than your body could handle.  
Knocking you out cold as the clones finished off the rest of the droids before coming to your aid, Jek and Rys went back to hold off more droid reinforcements as Thire now tried to help you, hoping to patch you up enough to get you on your feet.

”Ouch,“ you wince grabbing his hand, - he twists his hand around in your grip, so now he could hold yours in his, ”Sorry,“ he whispered lifting his other hand up to cup your face tilting it so he could look at you.

”It’s okay,“ you mumble trying to look back at him through your tired eyes.  
"Let me know if it hurts, I’ll try to be more gentle.”  
“Mhmm,” you reply as your eyes begin to force themselves shut, causing Thire to move closer to you, a worried expression filling his face as he called out to you, asked you to wake up, to look at him...to be okay...

——–  
As your senses return to you, you notice a warmth against your back, along with slow breathing and an arm wrapped around your body. Tilting your head back and focusing your eyes you notice it’s Thire, he had you pulled snuggly against himself, his eyes focused on something outside of the shelter.

“Thire?” You say resting your head against him again.  
"Y/N?! You’re awake!“ He said still somewhat concerned but happy to see you are alright.

"You know it’s hard not to fall asleep again.”  
"Hmm? I stopped the bleeding so hopefully, you won’t black out again.“  
”Oh, I just meant laying with you, you’re nice and warm.“

A flustered expression fills his face as his eyes dart around trying not to look at you as he felt more embarrassed, "General I think the blood loss might have gotten to you,” he joked trying to relieve some of the tension in his body.

“Probably, but not as much as you’ve gotten to me.”  
Your reply catches him off guard, his heart beats faster and his face becomes flushed, his mind scrambling to find a response before you speak again, but it can’t.

“I like you,” you whispered making sure to check that the others weren’t around to hear this.

“Uhh…umm.…General, I –” he’s not sure how to respond, he’s had feelings for you too, but he never thought you’d profess your own for him. His mind panics as it tries to find the solution to this new problem.  
\- Noticing he was struggling with how to feel you reach your hand over to hold his, just trying to comfort him and make him feel less embarrassed.

“Actually...I really like you too, Y/N,” he says, finally making eye contact again. You always loved it when he called you by your name instead of our rank, the way he said it made it clear how much he liked you from the first day you two met, he said it unlike anyone before him.  
\- Your eyes grow tired again as you snuggled against him, his arms now wrapped around you as he tilted his head to kiss your cheek, his lips were soft and warm, a feeling you would come to know better after the mission ended.


	10. Day 10; Neyo - Anger or Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Neyo and you are sent on a mission which is taking place at a royal ball, both of you don't get along very well until you find out that the two of you share feelings

CloneTober Day 10:

Prompts: Character - Neyo | Word - Dance  
——————–  
Commander Neyo x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Kissing, Suggestive Themes  
——————-

“I hate this,” you grumble getting into the occasion wear you had gotten for this mission, you needed to infiltrate a royal ball and dress the part.  
Commander Neyo and you were sent there to find a royal who aligned themselves with the Separatist recently, they had still been part of the Republic and were feeding intel to the enemy. Neyo and you were meant to find this guy and steal the data key he had to gain access to his computer to erase the files.

He was throwing a ball in the honor of his daughter who was recently married, you felt bad for having to do mission work at such a private event, but there was a war going on and his actions had already to lead to the deaths of a lot of Neyo’s brothers.

Unlike other clones you had served with Neyo was less outgoing, much more distant and cold, you tried to do some small talk with him on the way to the planet but he kept shutting down any conversations to instead talk about tactics for the mission and the layout of the royal palace, where the computer was and where you two would be.

He looked really good in his suit, fitting him in all the right ways, making your face heat up as he looked over at you, making you hate yourself for having that reaction.

“We need to cover up that tattoo of yours,” you say grabbing some makeup that was in a kit of things for the both of you, walking over to him to apply it to his face. He grabs your wrist before your fingers reach his face, “I can do it myself,” he grumbled.

“Suit yourself,” you huffed, handing him the bottle and applier, before turning around, cleaning your hands off before you gathered your things, placing the small com device they gave you in your ear before turning it on.

– When you turned around again to look at him you noticed that he had only half cover his tattoo, failing to hold back a laugh you end up snorting, placing your hand over your mouth and nose in an attempt to silence yourself.

“What?!” He said with a displeased tone and an annoyed expression.  
"You kinda missed most of it,“ you reply with a smirk on your face, still attempting to hold back laughter, clearly making him more irritated with you.

"How am I supposed to know that when I can’t see my own face?”  
"Well, I was going to apply it for you until you stopped me.“  
"I don’t need your help.”  
"Hmm, okay, clearly you got this under control so I’ll be going and leave you to cover that yourself since you don’t need my help.“

As you turn around and start to walk to the door you feel his hand grabbing yours, pulling you back around to face him, ”What?“ You grunt.

"Can you make sure my tattoo is covered, it’s important for staying undercover.”  
"Oh...you mean you need my help?“ You teased, an evil smirk on your face.  
”Yeah, can you help now,“ he almost demanded.

"Can you ask nicely?”  
"What do you want, I asked you, can we get this over with it’s almost time for us to be out there.“  
"All I want is for you to not act like such an unreasonable jerk.”

“Me? How am I being a jerk or unreasonable?!” He yells his hand clenching yours harder now.

“That’s enough trooper!” You huffed, pulling your hand out of his and slapping it away as it chased after you, “Meet me outside when you’re finished, maybe try using a mirror genius.”

“What...kriff what is wrong with them,” he mutters to himself as he looks around the room for the mirror you mentioned, finding it and finally finishing this, covering up the tattoo fully now. - He heads outside to find you, looking around for a while, until finally spotting you among the crowd of attendees.

“Y/N!” He grumbled trying to be quiet so others didn’t hear him, you don’t turn to see him, instead, ignoring him and looking off in the direction of your target.

The guy talks about beginning the ball, everyone readies up with a partner, reluctantly you turn around now to face Neyo, he stands there at first not taking your hand to start the dance. You move your foot, kicking his shin, “Ouch!” he said as your hand covered his mouth not wanting him to draw the attention of others.

“What was that for?” He says pulling your hand off of his mouth.  
"You’re supposed to dance with me.“

He rolls his eyes at your response, knowing you were right, ignoring the fact that he was being stubborn just to upset you, taking your hands placing one on his shoulder and the other on his chest as his hands snaked around your waist pulling you close to him as he started to move his feet to the beat.

Surprisingly he was a good dance, probably better than you, both of you had learned some for the mission but this was your first time dancing with him, it was actually really nice. A good change from his normally cold attitude, his body was definitely warmer than his personality.

He looks at you having noticed that you were staring at him, "So why do you hate me?” You ask, not meaning for the words to come out so harshly.

“What?” He replied a brow lifting as his head tilted in confusion.  
"Why do you hate me? This whole time we’ve spent together you’ve been nothing but...well - rude.“

"That doesn’t mean I hate you…”  
"Then what is it?! What did I do or are you always this much of an –“ as you started to raise your voice he stopped you, not wanting to draw the attention of those nearby, but instead of using one of his hands which were still firmly placed on your waist he used his lips. Pressing them gently into yours, not kissing you, just keeping them against yours to make sure you wouldn’t start yelling.

He pulls away, opening his eyes to look at you, ”I don’t hate you,“ he whispers.  
”Neyo…“ you mutter as your face heats up, becoming embarrassed with what just happened and how it was making you feel, what it made you desire.

You grab his hand moving away from him as you pulled him behind you, walking between the people who had stopped dancing, preparing for the next song, - looking up to make sure your target was still there, he seemed to be busy talking to people, so you had enough time to just dip out for a moment.

Walking through one of the doorways you slam him against the wall on the other side, ”Y/N?“ he said breathlessly as most of the air escaped his chest, and his heart rate increased. You gently run your fingers up the side of his neck, cupping the back of his head leaning in to kiss him, his arms wrapped around your body quickly pulling you in for that kiss he was aching for.

Desperately kissing you, like this was a feeling he’d been holding in all this time, pulling away to allow both of you to breathe, ”Neyo,“ you whisper as your lips brushed against his, "So do you still think I hate you?” He asked with a smirk.

“Depends,” you tease making him smirk more.  
"Well how about we finish this mission and I’ll show you how much I hate you after?“  
”Oh shut up,“ you mutter placing a kiss against his smirking lips before dragging him off back to the ballroom to get this mission over with.


	11. Day 11; Grey's Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking Grey to a training fight the young Jedi Caleb Dume makes the both of you keep a deal if you win or lose.

CloneTober Day 11:

Prompts: Character - Grey | Word - Fighting   
——————–  
Commander Grey x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–

“Hey Grey, up for a training fight?” You asked hitting his shoulder.  
“Oh, you want to fight? I’m not going to go easy on you you know,” he replied.

“Grey can beat you in a second,” Caleb Dume said, he was Grey’s friend and the new padawan of Depa Billaba.

“You think so, kid?” You said ruffling his hair making him upset as he tried to swat your hand away.

“Don’t let them tease you, Caleb!” Styles tells him.  
"Styles is right Caleb,“ you giggled.  
”How about you fight me instead of Grey!?“ Caleb yelled getting in your face trying to pretend he wasn’t scared of you.

"No need kid, I’ll take you up on that training fight, if I win you have to stop teasing Caleb, only we get to do that,” Grey said.  
“Hey!!” Caleb huffed.

“And if I win?” You asked.  
\- Caleb’s mind worked quickly to come up with an option that was equally bad for both you and Grey, to get back at your teasing, “I know, but you both have to promise you’ll do it before I say what it is.”

Concerned with the child’s evil grin you hesitated at first, until Grey accepted, not wanting to seem like the weak one you also accept, “You’re on kid!”

“So what is it?” Styles asked looking at Caleb who was trying not to laugh.  
"You guys have to kiss.“  
"Urgh Caleb you’re such a child,” you said rolling your eyes putting your head in your hand.

“Y/N you promised!” Caleb taunted you.  
"I hate you, but I keep my promises.“

"So you gonna lose on purpose now?” Grey joked knowing it would make you more annoyed.  
"Well, how do I know you’re not gonna just try and lose on purpose so you get a kiss uh?“ You shot back, glaring at him with your arms crossed.

"Grey is too prideful to lose,” Soot joked.

Both of you walked over to the training room, covering your hands with some bandages before starting, – stepping into a ready position leaning your body to one side slightly. He stood straight up, fists at the ready in front of his chest, a smirk on his face, man you really just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk right off his face.

He slid his foot forward, before quickly bringing his other side in front, throwing his fist out at you, - you’re able to block it with your forearm, ducking down before swinging your fist out, trying to punch him in the gut. His other hand comes over grabbing your fist before hits him, now just pushing him back some.

“That the best you got?” He taunted, kicking his foot to knocking your feet out from under you, instead you twist the arm that was holding back his to grab his arm, leveraging your weight as you jumped up kicking your legs forward, throwing him back. Catching yourself with your hands launching yourself back up onto your feet, “Come at me!”

He gets back on his feet, the smirk returns as he charges back at you, throwing out more punches, you block each one carefully, missing his kick coming at you from the side, hitting you knocking the air out of your lunges as you got pushed to the side, keeping your balance as you coughed.  
A worried expression covers his face, concerned that he hurt you, “I’m fine,” you said between coughs reading up to punch him again, this time you charged at him. 

Pretending to throw a punch at him, instead, tricking him, as he tries to kick you again you use his leg to step off getting yourself high enough to wrap your legs around his neck, twisting your body around with force to throw him to the ground.

“Urgh!” He growled hitting the floor hard, your legs still wrapped around his neck, his hands moved up to try and free himself from your grip but to no avail. 

“10….9….8….7….6….5….4 —”  
“SHUT IT!” Grey called out making Styles stop counting for a second before Caleb called it, “Y/N wins! Grey, you were down for more than 10 seconds, you lose!”

“Damn!” He scoffed as you freed him, getting up and rubbing his neck which was aching.  
"Aww did I hurt you?“ You teased, this time with a smirk on your face.  
”No!“ He growled turning to walk away as you got to your feet.

"Hey now, aren’t you two forgetting something?” Soot said trying to hold back his laughter.  
"Not exactly in the mood for that!“ Grey said glaring at his brothers.  
"Told you he cared more about his pride.”

“Grey, both of you promised,” Caleb said pushing his friend back over to you.  
"Caleb, I’m going to kill you!“ He said stopping the kid from pushing him further.

To annoy him more you stepped forward, cupping his face in your hand leaning in as close as you can, just a hair length away from his lip, smirking at the sight of his flustered face, feeling the warmth radiate into your hand as your thumb trailed along his scar.

The sound of his heartbeat pounding becomes more noticeable, the look in his changes as his expression turns soft, to your surprise he’s leaning forward, capturing your lips in his. – You run your hand around to the back of his head, tilting yours as you kissed him, a low moan escapes his throat before you pull back.

An evil-looking smirk on Caleb’s face as he looked at you two, "Finally, I knew you two liked each other.”

“What no that was just –” you both said at the same time making Caleb and the clones laugh, you and Grey however weren’t amused.

“Just next time get your own room,” Caleb joked before running off.

“Get back here you little!!!” Grey shouted running after him as the other clones laughed, slowly running out of breath.


	12. Day 12; Slick's Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slick and you talk about the Jedi and the future of the galaxy, you give him the little advice you have doesn’t seem to help ease his anxiety, making him follow a path different from yours.

CloneTober Day 12:

Prompts: Character - Slick | Word - Grub   
——————–  
Sergeant Slick x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader   
——————–

After another long mission with the 212th you sit down to relax, using a crate as a temporary seat. Hearing some footsteps behind you, sitting up and looking over to see Sergeant Slick coming towards you.

“Hello Sergeant,” you said standing up to greet him.  
"General!“ He said saluting you.

"Is there something you need?” You asked.  
"I was wondering if you would like to get some grub? I was heading to the messhall and saw you so I thought I’d ask.“

"Oh, I’d love too, I need a break anyway.”  
You start walking as he follows you - walking by your side.  
\- After picking out your grub and sat down in a corner of the relatively empty messhall you two begin to talk.

“So what do the Jedi do when they aren’t on these missions, or what did you do before the war? All I’ve known is war…and I never learned much of the Jedi.”  
"Before the war, we mostly worked as keepers of the peace, we would guard important people or explore parts of the galaxy to find things or any remaining Sith.“

"What are the Sith exactly?”  
"The Sith are either fallen Jedi or force users who were corrupted by the Darkside, people who embrace evil and disruption. There’s only ever two at a time, about a decade ago one was found and killed by General Kenobi, but the problem is that he either had a Master or he was the Master.“

"Don’t Ventress and Dooku count as Sith, couldn’t one of them be it?”  
"Yes and no, Ventress is a mere tool for Dooku, and though Dooku may seem like a Sith some feel he’s just fallen from his path. Many don’t believe he could do evil since he’d been a Jedi for so long and he acts more as a political figure in all of this.“

"That sounds troubling.”  
"Very much so, but for the moment this war has taken most of our attention, many feel the Sith are behind a lot of this, but we’re not sure and a lot of our foresight has been clouded.“

"Why don’t you guys focus on the Sith? If you’re keepers of the peace the battlefield seems like the last place you should be, let alone commanding entire armies.”

“I will admit we aren’t trained for leading armies, most of us aren’t even trained for this kind of lightsaber combat, but there is a disturbance in the peace and if we must join the war to stop it then we must do that.”

“But by the sound of it, the Sith who are your enemies are wandering free as we speak and nothing is being done to stop them since your attention is on a war, a war you’re not qualified to even fight in or should fight in.”

Perplexed by the soldier’s words you hesitated in responding, while you agreed with a lot of what he was saying you also couldn’t shy away from the fact that you were a Jedi and you knew the order was doing the right thing. They only wanted the best for the galaxy and even if that met sacrificing some of their people, time and resources it was for a better future.

“I’m sorry I spoke out of line…I shouldn’t say those things.” He said realizing everything he just said, his own brothers didn’t care much when he spoke about these things, instead they blindly followed the Jedi, but he felt he knew better, that he was meant for something else besides dying in a war he cared nothing about.

All he wanted was someone to listen to his concerns, someone to talk to, someone to help him understand, and maybe find him and his brothers a better life. - Even though he hated the Separatist because he was taught too and because they killed his brothers he really deep down didn’t hate them, because he didn’t know them. They could be just like him, fighting for their brothers, for their homes, and here comes the Republic and the so-called keepers of the peace, taking over their planet for the greater good, killing those that resisted for what, what was all this for?

“No it’s alright trooper, I wish I had the answers, I wish I knew more, but I don’t, the Jedi aren’t infallible, we’re just like you, except for the force abilities and all the orders rules. But we’re creatures with feelings and concerns and doubt. Maybe one day we’ll find out the meaning to all of this, until then we continue down the only path left for us.”

“Why not make your own path, your own destiny instead of following in something you’re unsure of?”  
"Because it’s the only way.“

"It doesn’t’ have to be.”

“Well Slick, I think you have a more creative mind than most Jedi, I wish I had it too.”  
"I feel like you all limit yourselves, that’s what us clones were taught too, I’m sure your Jedi order is no different.“

"Maybe…” - You stare down at your empty tray, getting up to put it away, he gets up to follow you, walking with you out of the messhall, wanting to say something more, but he didn’t know what to say.

As both of you leave the messhall you turn to walk to the right, saying goodbye to him with a small smile, he didn’t respond instead he looked down at the ground, turning to walk to the left, feeling like yet again he was being left behind.

Stopping as he walked away from you to turn around, now really wanting to say something else, but the words just weren’t there, and neither was the courage…  
He hoped you’d turn around, to see him, see his struggles, feel it in the force, maybe the both of you could find those answers together, but instead, you followed the path you thought was the only one, the right one.…leaving him behind to find his own, without you…


	13. Day 13; Bly's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day of work Bly comes by to see you, catching you after you blackout for a moment, taking you to the medbay to get make sure everything is okay.

CloneTober Day 13:

Prompts: Character - Bly | Word - Hope   
——————–  
Commander Bly x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–

“Is everything alright?” You hear a voice ask you – you were sitting in an empty ship in the hanger of a base you were stationed on, you are a mechanic for the 327th Star Corps they were preparing for a mission, you had been working all day and were pretty exhausted. Forgetting to eat something for the whole day, too focused on your work.

Turning your head to look at the person speaking to you noticing it was the Commander, “Oh Sir!” You shouted standing up too quickly, your vision filling with starts as you stumble forward.  
Bly uses his quick reflexes to catch you, kneeling down and gently turning you over, laying your upper half on his legs as he held you and called your name, trying to wake you up.

“Y/N? Come on – wake up… Y/N?”

Blinking your eyes you look up at him, seeing his worried expression, “What happened??” You say trying to sit up a little too fast so he grabs your shoulders, stopping you from sitting up.

“Take it easy I don’t want you blacking out again.”  
"Oh, that’s what happened?“  
"Yes. I should help you to the medbay to get checked over.”

“No no, that’s alright Commander, I’ll be fine.”  
"I’ll make it an order if I need to.“ He said, clearly not joking around.  
"Really I’ll be fine, I probably just need some food I haven’t had much today…or any…” you say avoiding eye contact feeling dumb and embarrassed about what happened. If only you had taken some time during lunch break to actually go eat. Now you were stuck here worrying the Commander.

He lifts his one arm pushing a button on his wrist com, calling into the medbay the medic on the other side says that he should probably have you stop by just to make sure everything was okay since there was a fuel leak you had been working on and it was hazardous he thought it best to be sure.

No matter how many times you said you were fine he wasn’t having any of it, “Can you stand?” He asked helping you into a sitting position.

“Yeah, I think so.”  
"Let me help you!“ He said as you started to stand up without assistance, he took your arm helping you to keep your balance, your vision was still off.

"You okay?”  
"Maybe going to the medbay is a good idea,“ you replied with a weak smile.  
Concerned for your safety he picked you up, carrying you to the medbay, luckily for you there was no one else along the way.

He sat you down on the bed in one of the rooms they said to take you to, the medic came to take some tests and ask some questions. Turns out it wasn’t just not eating food, but that mixed with the hazardous fuel you’d been breathing in most of the day.

"You’re going to have to stay here overnight so we can monitor you, I’ll see about grabbing you some food.”

“No need Doc I’ll grab her some grub from the messhall, it tastes better than what you guys got here.”  
"Yeah, that would probably be better. Well, I need to check on my other patients if you need me just press that button to call me.“

"Understood, thank you!” You reply.  
"What kind of grub do you want?“  
”Oh, um anything is fine honestly.“  
"Okay, I’ll be back shortly,” Bly said walking out of the room.

He picked out some food for you, remembering that he saw you eating some of these things so hopefully, you liked them, after also grabbing himself some food he heads back out to get back to you.

“Y/N?” He asked waiting for you to let him know it was okay to come in.  
"Come in Commander.“

Walking in the room he uses his foot to pull over a small tray that was attached to an arm on wheels, rolling it over to your bedside and setting the tray down on it. You pull it close to you lifting the fork to eat your food, "You got my favorite!”

Your bright smile and happiness for the food he brought you brings a smile to his face, glad that his observations and guess were correct.

“How did you know it was my favorite?”  
"I saw you eating it for the last few days, so I made a guess that you liked it.“  
"You guessed correctly, good detective work Commander,” you said with a small laugh, now wondering when or why he had seen you, you don’t remember seeing him, maybe he was just patrolling or looking for something and noticed you.

“You can just call me Bly…I mean – if you want…” he was suddenly less composed than normal, avoiding eye contact as he stared down at his food.

“Okay, Bly,” As you look up from your fork you notice his expression is different almost flustered, reaching out you place a hand on his shoulder, startling him slightly, the flustered look becoming more apparent as you looked at you, quickly turning his head away.

"Is everything okay?”  
"Yes, everything is fine Y/N.“  
"Oh that reminds me… how do you know my name?”

His expression looks more panicked now, “Umm...your coworkers mentioned it.”  
“I didn’t know you talked to them.”  
"Just once.“

”Oh…I hope it wasn’t about our work, like if one of them messed something up or –“  
"No nothing like that,” he said cutting you off by accident.

After you finish your food he takes your tray, placing it on top of his own, walking towards the door, not saying anything, or looking back at you.

“Bly?” Your words draw his attention, turning around to look at you.  
"Yes?“  
"I was hoping maybe you could stay with me, I’m not a fan of places like this it makes it hard to relax or sleep.”

Without any hesitation he walks back into the room, placing the trays on a counter before walking over to you, sitting down next to you on the bed. He rests his hand on yours, gently squeezing it as if to let you know that he’ll be here.

You scoot over some in the bed patting your other hand on the now empty area next to you, he looks to you as if to ask if it’s okay, you give a smile in response. Sliding in on the bed to rest next to you, placing his arm around you pulling you close to his chest, despite being covered in armor it was still comforting as your eyes started to close, “Thanks Bly,” you mutter placing your hand on his chest as you snuggle up to him. 

As you drift off you feel a soft and gentle kiss on your head. He was going to get up and leave after you fell asleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to move and possibly wake you, so he stayed, and ended up falling asleep as well.  
The reason he had talked to your friends was because he was hoping to ask you out, maybe after you both wake he could try and ask.


	14. Day 14; Wooley Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re wearing some civilian clothes which draws the interest of Wooley, you decide to take him shopping for some, leading to a fun day.

CloneTober Day 14:

Prompts:Character - Wooley | Word - Pocket   
——————–  
Wooley x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Kissing at the end  
——————–

“Y/N what are you wearing?” Wooley asked as you walked into the mission briefing, you were dressed in some clothes that definitely weren’t GAR issued, it was for an undercover part of the mission, and to blend in you chose to wear something that would help in that department.

“Civilian clothes,” you replied not paying his question much mind as the briefing began. You realize that he keeps looking at you and after the briefing is over you pull him aside wondering if there was something he wanted to say.

“Umm, it’s just I’ve never seen you dressed like this and – it’s just...uh…” he looks down at the ground, unsure of what to say, he runs his hand through his hair, his fingers gliding between the hairs of his mohawk making it flow nicely.

“It’s quite the change from my armor–”  
"It suits you though,“ he said, clearly not having meant to say those words out loud, he stares down again, his fingers now fidgeting as a nervous expression consumes his face.

"Thank you, Wooley,” you say quietly, reaching out a hand to hold one of his, hoping to comfort him.

“Uhh…um…you’re welcome,” he replied unsure of himself or what to say now.  
At this point, everyone had left, you were also at a loss for words, not knowing what there was still to say.

You let go of his hand sliding your own into the pocket of the pants you were wearing, your action draws his attention, “What’s that?” he asks pointing to your hand that was in the pocket. At first, you’re confused, does he mean your hand or the pants, but then you realize clone uniforms didn’t have pockets.

“It’s a pocket, you can put stuff in it.”  
"Oh, that’s handy.“  
"Yup,” you say with a small giggle.

“I wish we had those, but the Kaminoans liked everything to be elegant and smooth,” he said rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

“Sounds pretty boring, pockets a great, maybe sometime I’ll buy you some civilian clothes that has some, it’s probably going to be more comfortable than your off duty uniform too so that’s a bonus.”

“Really? I’d like that, maybe after this mission, we could go.”  
"Good, it’s a date then.“  
"Oh…yea,” he was a little thrown off by your words, unsure of if you meant an actual date date or just like a meeting, either way, he was happy to accept.  
He’d actually wanted to ask you out on a date before but was too nervous.

——————-

Both of you had gone out to buy him some civilian clothes, it was a fun time, he never knew there were so many options and he honestly got a little overwhelmed by all the choices, so you picked out some simple things that suited him and had pockets.

-Inviting him back to your apartment you set the things you had purchased down on the ground, he had taken you out for some food after the two of you had finished shopping around. Your legs were tired so you walked to the couch slumping down on it as you turned on the holoscreen, “You can join me,” you said patting the open spot next to you.

“Oh…okay,” he says looking shy, walking over and sitting down.  
"Is everything okay?“ You asked noticing how nervous he looked and the fact that he sat down at the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, I’m fine…”  
"Wooley!“ You huffed scooting closer to him so you could put an arm on his shoulder, "What’s wrong?”.  
“It’s nothing...it’s just…uh it’s just…silly…really um it’s not–” as he looks at you all words fade from his mind, you had moved so close, he felt something, he wasn’t sure what this feeling was. It was like he was nervous but in a good way this time.

His eyes wander, looking down to you lips which were slightly parted, he shifts his body position some as he leaned toward you, suddenly stopping, his heavy breaths becoming more noticeable, “Can I…..I….can I,” he fumbles his own words, this wasn’t something he was trained for, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced.

You leaned closer to him, his eyes still fixated on your lips before he looked up, looking right into your eyes, “Can I…..kiss you?” he whispers, his hot breath glides over your skin. The way he asked was so sweet and gentle, making your heart beat faster.

“Yeah…” you mumbled as you both leaned closer, his lips finally touching yours as his hands slide around you. All he could think about was how nice this felt, your lips were soft and moved around his so effortlessly.

\- The kissing goes from being tender to more passionate, he leans back letting himself hit the armrest of the couch as your hands run up his chest helping support your weight as you leaned over him, his hands now sliding between your skin and the material of your shirt. You reach a hand up gliding it through his hair, the touch of your hand makes him let out a shaky moan as your lips briefly parted for some air. Smiles covering both your faces as you lean back in to kiss him.


	15. Day 15; Kix's Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix and you were on a mission with some Senators, protecting them from a Death Watch attack you’re injured, but luckily Kix’s is there.

CloneTober Day 15:

Prompts: Character - Kix | Word - Headbutt   
——————–  
Kix x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings:  
Blood / Injury (Reader gets attacked)  
Smutty themes and kissing at the end  
——————–

Kix and you were on a mission together, he was assigned as the medic for your shuttle, the shuttle you were flying was filled with important Senators, taking them to a meeting on Mandalore. When you arrive you escort them off the ship, not only were you a pilot but a skilled fighter so you didn’t mind having the guards take your weapons.

Following them through the strange-looking buildings, the guards walking alongside all of you, – looking over to Senator Padmé who was a good friend of yours you whisper your concerns, “I have a feeling we’re not going to where we are supposed to.”

“I agree, normally the Duchess greets everyone, I’m a friend of hers I know she would be here unless something dire was keeping her attention.”  
"These guards might be Death Watch members, they could be taking us into a trap.“

”You and the medic Kix are the only bodyguards we were able to get in since both of you had the cover of your separate titles, do you think the both of you could take them out with our help?“

”I think so, I know you and your Senator friends are quite skilled too so hopefully we won’t have too many problems overpowering these guys,“ you said before slowing your pace so you could talk to Kix.

”Kix!“ You whisper, hoping the guards won’t catch on to your plans.  
”Yes?“ He replied.  
”We suspect those guards are Deathwatch soldiers and that they’re leading us into a trap, we need to take them out and protect the Senators, do you think you can help me?“

”Oh, uh…yeah I think I could do it, hand to hand isn’t my strong suit, but I can do my best.“  
”Well if we all survive this I’ll teach you some more.“  
”Is that a treat or a promise,“ Kix said with a smirk making you roll your eyes and lightly shake your head.

”You ready?“  
”Yup,“ he says spinning around punching the guard behind the both of you.

You quickly take two guards down, kicking their legs out from under them before punching them, knocking them out. Running over to the front of the group to fight the other Death Watch members that were in a struggle with some of the Senators, Padmé was holding her own and assured you to focus on the others.

As you’re fighting three of them at once you slowly get outpaced by their attacks, the Senators try their best to help, but they’d only get in the way. You’re able to take out one of the men before the other one grabs you, dragging a knife up to your throat, calling out to Kix to stop or he’d kill you.

”Kix! Don’t listen to him, you need to stop them!“ You shout as the man pressed the knife further against your neck, Kix face was covered in concern, looking down at the weapon in his hand that he had gotten from one of the men.

”Kix no don’t, get them out of here, forget about me!“ You cry out, knowing more Death Watch members would be on their way if he surrendered, at the moment the man who held you had his hands full so he couldn’t call for help. But if Kix surrendered the man would surely kill you and call for backup in the chaos, knowing that even if he died his mission would be complete.

Looking intently at his hand Kix notices it’s shaking, why, why was he shaking, he was trained for this, he learned to live with stress like this, but why was he shaking now, what was different...His mind races to find any answer it could, only finding it when he looks back up to you, now his mind quiets and his heart begins to race. It was you…you were what was different, he never trained for a variable like you, for the emotions he felt for you, how you made him feel.

He’d kept this all hidden inside, but now seeing you there, your life in his hands, if he made the wrong choice you would die…he’d never forgive himself if that happened, so what should he do, there was no good option.

He attempts to move closer raising his hands, talking slowly to hopefully draw the attention away from you ask he spoke, lying to the man, saying that there were valuables on the ship that he could take if he left you alive.

"I might release this one for these valuables, but I’m not dumb enough to let all of them go,” the man scoffs, not buying all of Kix’s bluff.

Kix looks over to Padmé and she gives him a small nod, “You can take them,” Kix said taking another step closer, now he wasn’t too far away, if he timed it right he could push the guy away. What if you got hurt though if you did what then, could he get to you in time to help.

As these scenarios ran through his mind, he catches the look in your eye as you raise your foot up, kicking the guy holding you, using your one free arm to struggle against the knife he was now trying to get you with.  
Kix runs forward, using the staff he had taken to hit the guys arm, as you pull out of his grip he’s able to cut you with the knife, getting the side of your neck.

“No Y/N!!!” Kix yells attacking the guy, if he didn’t take him out quickly you could die, the guy attempts to headlock Kix just like he had done to you, but Kix was able to use his strength to pull the guy’s arm away enough to free himself.  
The guy throws a punch but Kix catches it in his hand, grabbing the man’s other hand keeping the knife away from the both of them, noticing an opening Kix headbutts the guy, knocking him out.

Turning around to rush to your side, - Padmé was keeping pressure on the injury to keep the bleeding from worsening, “Kix...” you mumbled before everything went dark, hearing him call your name before you no longer heard anything.

Kix is able to stop the bleeding and carries you back to the ship, Padmé is able to get a hold of the Duchess, she was unaware of their arrival and quickly headed to your location, bringing her private guards to escort you to the hospital. Padmé assured Kix it was alright for him to stay by your side, that the Senators were now in safe hands and if they did need him they’d contact him.

Opening your eyes you feel a sharp pain shoot through your neck as you turned to look at Kix, “Ow,” you whimper in pain, closing your eyes because of the pain. Only opening them again when you feel a soft touch against your skin.

“Y/N are you okay?” Kix asked, running his fingers over your cheek.  
"Kix, I think I’ll be fine, just wasn’t expecting that pain,“ you said trying to sit up, he helps you despite protesting that you should remain laying down.

Looking at him you can see in his eyes that he wants to tell you something, "What is it?” You asked moving your hand up to rest it against his chest, feeling his heartbeat increase as you did so.

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he whispers, breaking eye contact to stare at the covers of the bed you were in. You run your hand up and around his neck gaining his attention again, leaning close before you kissed him.

– “You know - how you said I needed – to lay down?” You say between passionate kisses, “Mhmm,” he mumbled against your lips sliding his tongue into your mouth as he leaned closer to you.

“Why don’t you make me lay down,” you tease pulling away from him.

He doesn’t hesitate even a second, his lips quickly pushing back against yours as one of his hands cups your back, the other one holding his weight as he carefully leads you back down onto the bed. 

Him laying over you, holding himself above you with the arm he had propped up next to your head, the other hand wandering down your body making you moan into his mouth, despite the pain still being there in your neck the pleasure you currently felt was overpowering that pain.


	16. Day 16; Ponds' Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A firefight goes wrong causing you to get injured, Ponds brings you to safety taking care of your wounds.

CloneTober Day 16:

Prompts: Character - Ponds | Word - Punch   
——————–  
Commander Ponds x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Blood / Injury (Reader gets injured)  
——————–

Joining Master Windu on a mission you had split off with a portion of his men, he had instructed Commander Ponds to join you, currently, you had been stuck in a firefight, your exit was cut off by a surprise group of droids.  
Trying your best to deflect as many blaster bolts as you could to protect the men who were under your command, only moving further out to cut down as many of them as you could before stepping back to a defensive position.

“General I’d recommend we find a way out of here, we could have you clear a path to push through the forces to the north of us, they’re more spread out at the moment,” Ponds says standing up to guard your back as the droids started surrounding everyone.

“Sounds good to me Ponds, just have your men ready to move, we’ll have to push through quickly if we want to make it out of here alive,” you replied looking over your should at him.

“Understood!” He said, calling attention to his men, ordering them to help push through the droids in front of you. You were leading force pushing and cutting down as many droids as you could, the clones did their best to cover you by taking out the droids you couldn’t get to.

Spinning around after pushing away the droids that had been in front of you, you order the men to move, covering their retreat from the droids that had caught onto your plan and stepped up to stop you guys.

“Argh!” You groan getting hit in the shoulder, your left arm going numb with the pain.

“General?!” Ponds called out turning around to help you.

Blasting droids with his duel pistols as you tried getting back up, he moves in next to you, grabbing your uninjured arm to hoist you up letting you lean against him as you regained your composure.

“Thanks,” you say deflecting a blast that almost hit him, “We should run,” you point to the droids quickly closing in on you.

“Couldn’t agree more,” he replied joining you as you started to run, spinning around every few seconds to deflect oncoming blasts.

Suddenly there’s an explosion and both of you are thrown to the ground, ringing fills your hearing and smoke prevents you from seeing very far, “Commander are you alright?” You called out, hoping he was okay, but there was no reply.

\- There’s something approaching you, realizing too late that it was a droid, aiming a blaster right at you, but something moves from between the smoke, Ponds saw the droid and rushed over, not bothering to find his blasters, instead opting for some good old fashion strength. Punching the droid causing it to miss its shot, pulling the circuits out by its head to make it shut down and drop to the ground.

“Y/N are you okay?” He said dropping down beside you, it had been a while since he called you by just your name, it caught you off guard but was a nice change from just being called General.

“Can you hear me?” He asked - you thought you had replied, maybe you didn’t say it loud enough, “Y/N stay with me…” he says looking around moving away for a moment to grab his helmet and blasters, before returning to your side and picking you up. You felt more pain, maybe you broke something or got hit, you couldn’t understand why he didn’t hear your replies.

Wondering what was going on you glanced around some, your vision was still blurry even though he had already carried you far enough away from the smoke, looking down at your body you didn’t notice any injures other than the one on your shoulder. But when you turn your head and feel a sharp pain, you notice blood on his armor where your head had been a moment again, well I guess that would explain what’s going on, you think.

A piece of shrapnel had hit your head causing it to bleed, “Ponds,” you mumble looking at him, he looks down at you for a moment before looking back up. You heard other voices, he must have found the others, “We need to get the General some medical care, now!” He ordered. There was an AT-TE not too far away so he takes you to it, bringing you inside and setting you down.

One of the men brings over some medical supplies, he injections something in the side of your neck, helping to relieve some of the pain you were having. Carefully he helps you sit up so he can tend to the wound on your head, “Ow!” you winced at the burning sensation of the thing he was using to clean the area before putting something on it and bandaging it up.

Then he moves to tend to the blaster injury on your shoulder, carefully pulling back the layers of your robes, you reach a hand over pulling down more of it so he could access the wound better. He moves quickly to patch it up, returning your robes to their original position when he finishes.

“Sorry, the medic is still with General Windu, once we meet back up with them I’ll have him take a look at it,” he said his hand gently resting on the side of your face as he inspected the area making sure there wasn’t another injury he missed. When you turned your head to look at him you accidentally moved in just a way that caused his hand to now be on your cheek, his hand lingers for a moment before he quickly pulls it away, looking slightly flustered.

You lean over to him placing a kiss on his cheek, “Thanks,” you whisper, - he turns to look at you before his eyes wander down to look at your lips.  
Tilting your head slightly you move a little closer to him, he hesitates for a moment, unsure if he should, but once he made his choice he moved in quickly closing his eyes as he captured your lips in his. 

He kissed you slowly, and gently, it was unlike anything you had felt before, it was nice and you wish it lasted longer. Both of you quickly pulled away as someone approached, giving each other a smile before focusing your attention on the person who turned the corner.

“General Windu,” Ponds said standing up.  
"How is Y/N doing?“ He asked looking over at you.  
”Uh,“ Ponds looked at you as if to ask how you felt, "I’m alright Master Windu,” you said with a weak smile, feeling more tired now.

“It’s best you rest now Y/N. Ponds if you wouldn’t mind staying with them after the medic finishes taking care of the wounded I’ll have him come here.”

“Yes Sir,” Ponds replied, sitting down next to you again once Windu had left, helping you lean back so you could lay down and rest some.  
His hand was holding yours as you fell asleep.


	17. Day 17; Wolffe's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe tries to hide his recent injury from you, after comforting him some you decide to make him feel a little better by sharing some intimate moments to help him relax and rest.

CloneTober Day 17:

Prompts: Character - Wolffe | Word - Hobby   
——————–  
Commander Wolffe x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Smutty at the end   
——————–

Walking down the halls of the Venator-class Star Destroyer, your eyes firmly focused on the datapad in your hands. “Y/N!” You hear someone call out.  
Turning around you see Boost and Sinker running toward you, “Boost, Sinker, what’s wrong?” You asked seeing the concern on their face as they removed their helmets.

“Commander Wolffe was injured, he should be okay but General Plo wanted us to let you know,” Sinker said.  
"What happened?“  
"Ventress got him with her lightsaber,” Boost replied.

“But he’s going to be okay,” you say, wondering how bad the injury was.  
"Yeah, he didn’t even report to medbay, but General Plo made him go,“ Boost said with a small smile. Wolffe was always one to hide his own pain, and if there were others who were injured he made sure they were cared for first.

"I’m going to drop off this datapad and then I’ll go visit him, thank you for notifying me.”  
"No problem,“ Sinker said.  
"We tried to com you but you didn’t answer,” Boost says sliding his helmet back on.

“Oh, I guess I forgot it in my quarters,” you replied looking at your arm that was missing your comlink.  
"Gotta get back to work, but we’ll talk to you later,“ Sinker said putting on his helmet walking past you with Boost following him.

"Thanks again for letting me know,” you called out waving at them.

Rushing to your quarters you throw the datapad on your desk before running off to find Wolffe, going into the medbay you walk over to the nearest medic you can find. “Excuse me, do you know if Commander Wolffe is here?” You asked him.

“Yes, he was admitted not too long ago,” he replied leading you to what you assumed was going to be where Wolffe was, instead, when both of you walked into the room only to find it was empty. Everything was perfectly clean and neat, he must have done this and then left, you thought.

“What the–!” The medic frantically looked around, pressing a button on the wall, making a call to find out what happened to Wolffe, none of those who responded knew that he had left, apparently it must have happened recently.

“I’ll find him,” you say stopping him before he calls in a ship wide search, “I think I might know where he went.”  
"Very well, let me know if you find him, it would probably be best if he came back here.“  
”Uh…what’s if he doesn’t want to?“

He lets out a sigh before replying, "If he won’t come back here he needs to at least rest.”

“Got it, I’ll let you know if there are any problems,” you said, forgetting you didn’t have your comlink on you.  
"Understood, thank you, he should be fine, but I don’t want him going right back to work.“

You nodded before leaving, heading for Wolffe’s quarters, that’s probably where he was at. – Standing in front of the door you knock on it, saying your name asking if it was okay to enter.

He hesitated for a moment, before giving you the okay to enter, he didn’t really want you to see him like this, but he also knew that he’d make you worry if he turned you away.  
As the door slides open you notice him turning his face away from you, entering you push a button to close the door before walking over to him, keeping some distance.

"Boost and Sinker told me that you got injured, you weren’t in the medbay so I thought you might be here,” you said looking around the mostly empty room, there wasn’t anything personal in his quarters, not even posters like some of the boys had.

“I didn’t feel like staying in the medbay, they had their hands full and I didn’t need to be there,” he says, still not looking at you. He only had his desk light on, the shadows covering most of his face, he was sat on the corner of his bed. It was the only thing that wasn’t standard issue, nicer than the regular beds or bunks most other rooms had.

“Wolffe…you’re important and if you got injured it’s probably best to be watched over by medical professionals in case anything happens.”  
"I’m fine,“ he said in a stern tone.

You just stood there, looking at him as he stared at the ground, you wonder what his injury was and why he was being like this, normally he was more open with you, especially when you two had been alone, after he lost almost all his men to the Malevolence he had become more reserved and rarely talked to you anymore. 

"Do you have any hobbies?” You asked trying to break the silence, feeling bad for asking such a stupid question, but it was the first thing that popped into your mind as you looked at the lack of things in his room.

“No…not really, why?” He questioned, curious as to why you had asked.  
"Well, your room is pretty bare compared to others.“  
"I prefer to focus on missions,” he said looking back at the ground.

\- Taking a few steps closer you stop just to the side of him, still unable to see his injury, but you noticed bandages around his head now, you kneel down in front of him. He turns his head away from you, a sad expression on his face as you looked at him, “Wolffe,” you whisper raising a hand up to cup the side of his face that had the bandages covering it. 

He moves his head to finally look at you, “Sorry,” he muttered.  
"Don’t be, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for.“  
"I didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Wolffe,” you said with a sad look, not knowing what to say, you didn’t care about how he might look now, you were just happy he was alive and here.  
Placing a hand on his leg you prop yourself up enough to kiss him, his only reaction was closing his eye, his lips were still as yours moved around them.

When you pulled away he leaned forward at first gently kissing you before becoming a bit more desperate, he’d been keeping his feelings from you and even though you suspected it you never thought he’d act on them…maybe almost getting killed by Ventress made him change his mind.

His hands glide around you pulling you up and onto his lap making sure not to break your kiss as he moved you, one of his hands rests on your lower back, and the other slides to the back of your head allowing him to deepen the kiss as his tongue asked for entrance.  
You happily accept, moaning into his mouth as his tongue slides into yours, you could his mouth forming into a smile at your response.

He pulls away some, heavy and hot breaths touching each other’s skin, - he leans back in, kissing at your neck, making you whimper his name, a satisfied grin forms on his face as he continues to kiss down your neck. Undoing part of your uniform so he could expose your shoulder, making you shiver with every gentle kiss that he placed against your bare skin. 

“I think I might have finally found a hobby,” he said looking at you with a smirk before kissing you. Your arms carefully wrapped around his neck as the kiss became more passionate, his arm moves away from you, holding his weight as he leans back against the bed, you still straddled over his lap.

\- “As much as I’m enjoying this you need rest Wolffe,” you say as you moved away, his hands grabbing around you, gently pulling you back down to him, “You can continue while I rest,” he offered with a small smirk on his face.

“Fine, but you get all the way in bed,” you replied getting off of him so he could lay down in a more comfortable position. With his legs now also on the bed and his head resting against a pillow you crawl back over him, his hands move up, sliding between the fabric of your shirt before you grab them and move them back to his side, making him grumble.

“You rest,” you whisper, waiting for him to close his eye you leaned back down to kiss him as your hands moved along his body, gently massaging it.  
You untucked his shirt and carefully pull it off, making sure not to aggravate his injury, - scooting down slightly you bend down kissing at his torso.

His breathing became slower as you tentatively kissed his skin, looking up at him you notice that he’s fallen asleep, moving off of him you grab one of the covers and pull it over him. Kissing him on the cheek before cuddling up next to him, running your fingers along the bandages on his face. 

Closing your own eyes after a little while, your head now snuggled against his warm chest, his arms instinctively moving around you as you fell asleep.


	18. Day 18; Doom's Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tup kills Doom’s Jedi General you are sent to help fill the role, after the death of his other Jedi General you fully take over the command, leading to the both of you being together when order 66 happens.

CloneTober Day 18:

Prompts: Character - Doom | Word - Traitor   
——————–  
Commander Doom x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Angst  
——————–

Kneeling down on the ground next to Commander Doom who along with his brothers and General Tiplee were morning the loss of General Tiplar who was killed some moments ago on the battlefield.  
The clone who had killed her was being kept in a room in the corner, some members of the 501st along with General Skywalker were talking to him, trying to find out what happened. 

“Do you think he was a traitor?” You asked looking at Tiplar’s body.  
You didn’t see it happen, you were cutting down droids at that moment and then heard Tiplee yell, turning to see Tiplar’s body fall to the ground, the clone who killed her standing there.

He had a teardrop tattooed under his one eye and his hair tied in a bun, for some reason he had taken his helmet off, - he was shouting something from the other room now, gaining the attention of General Tiplee who got up to go see him.

“I don’t know if it was that simple, he’s not acting normal, his behavior isn’t like that of the other troopers who betrayed the Republic. When I read their report files there was a motive, money, freedom, or thinking they were betrayed. This one keeps rambling about killing the Jedi and doesn’t seem to be of sound mind, he’s never mentioned any reason,” Doom said looking over at you.

Before you had the chance to reply you hear a commotion, Tiplee had force pushed the trooper against a wall after he tried attacking her, General Skywalker urged her to let him go so they could get help for him. Since the mission didn’t go as planned you were instructed to stay with Tiplar to support her and her battalion after the loss of her sister.

\- In your free time, you decided to research the files of clones who had betrayed the Republic or their Jedi Generals, strangely enough, there was a clone who was also part of the 501st who killed General Krell. Though this case was different from the rest, Krell had sided with the Separatist and killed many of the 501st. While his killing was out of regulation it was understandable why the trooper went to this extent, there’s no indication the clone named Tup had reported any mental distress after this mission.

No matter how much you read you couldn’t find any indication as to what would have caused this behavior, the Kaminoans were claiming it to be some sort of infection, but you didn’t believe it. They weren’t exactly known for being the truthful or compassionate type, after running most of their tests they talked about terminating the clone. They had also taken the Arc Trooper named Fives, but his tests had come back clear, for some reason the last you hear from Shaak-Ti was that he would be staying there before being sent back to the 501st.

There’s a knock at your door, at first you didn’t pay it any mind, until the second knock, this one was much louder, “General are you there?”, the familiar voice asked.

“Doom is that you?” You said standing up from your desk to walk over to the door, opening it to see him standing there, the light from your room reflected off of the deep green coloring on his armor, his helmet covering his face.

“Commander, is there something you need?”  
"I haven’t seen you in a few days, there’s a mission coming up and I’d like to review the plans with you since you missed the briefing.“  
”Oh…wait what?! I missed the briefing?!! Sorry, I guess I lost track of time, I’ve been studying all these files trying to figure out why that clone killed Tiplar.“

"With all due respect General, it might be best to let the Kaminoans handle this,” he said with his hands resting being his back.  
"Maybe you’re right…something about this just doesn’t seem right though and it’s been bothering me.“  
"I understand, really I do – I looked into some files myself, but we’re needed elsewhere at the moment and it’s probably best to focus on this mission.”

Inviting him into your room he walks over to your desk placing down a device that projects the plans of the mission, placing his hand on his helmet he slides it off before placing it on the desk. You look over at him admiring his face which was being lit up by the light of the projection.

“So what do you think General?” He asked looking over to you a brow-raising as he studied your face which was staring at him, “General?”.

“Huh?” You said not registering a word he was saying.  
"The mission, what do you think about the plan?“  
Looking over to study the things displayed you nod your head, "They look good.”

“Okay, I’ll go prepare the troops, let me know if there’s anything you need,” he replies sliding his helmet back on and then grabbing the device.  
"Thank you,“ you say grabbing his arm.

"No problem Y/N – uh sorry, General.”  
"It’s okay Doom,“ you replied with a smile.  
"I’ll be going now,” he said walking away closing the door behind him.

—————

It had been a long time after those events and just recently Tiplee was killed by Count Dooku, leaving Doom and his group without a General. The Jedi Council decided to make you his new General, sadly both of you didn’t get much chance to serve together before order 66 happened. You had been in contact with Kix before he was taken by the Separatist, making you revisit those files you had researched. Finding out that Kix had stumbled onto something, you were just finding out about the chips as someone knocked at your door.

“Coming!” Walking over to the door you unlock it, as the door slides away you see a blaster pointed right in your face, “DOOM?!” You scream dodging to the side as he shoots at you, pulling out your lightsaber you cut off the tip of his blaster before force pulling him into your quarters, closing the door before turning to question him.

“Doom? What’s the meaning of this?” You asked holding out your hand ready to force push him.  
"Traitor,“ he coldly replied walking towards you.  
"Doom please,” you said tears running down your face, “Please don’t do this, you’re….you’re not yourself, please let me help you,” you said now reaching out your hand to him as a sign of peace.

“Kill the traitor,” he said running at you before you slammed him against the wall knocking him out. Picking him up you dragged him off to the medbay, making sure to lock the doors on your way there.

The troopers must have noticed you hadn’t been killed and started cutting through doors to find you, but you used one of the panels to override and lock all the doors on the ship, making it harder for them to know where you were. 

-At first, the chip didn’t show up in the scans, you stumble around, nervous, not knowing what to do. Touching his face you reach through the force, it has to be here, it has to be here you think, for some reason, it works, causing the machine to beep.

“Doom, come back to me, please,” you whisper as the machine finishes the procedure. - It takes some time but he wakes up blinking his eyes, trying to focus on you, “Uhh…Y/N?” he muttered sitting up clutching his head which was throbbing. 

“Doom!” You hugged him, tears running down your face as you buried your face in his armored chest.

“Y/N I’m sorry...I tried to kill you, I’m sorry,” he says as tears roll down his own face, realizing what he almost did, he tried to fight it, to stop himself, but it was too much. You step back from the hug, cupping his face in your hands, rubbing away the tears with your thumbs.

“It’s not your fault, they did this to you, I’m just glad you’re back,” you said between shallow breaths as you tried not to just break down and cry, the Republic was falling apart, you lost, the Jedi were being killed, the clones were used and betrayed, it was all too much…

He sees the pain in your eyes, placing his hand on the back of your head, placing your forehead against his, “We’ll get out of this, I promise,” he whispers before placing a gentle kiss on your cheek.


	19. Day 19; Matchstick's Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clone pilot from the Republic military is hanging out at 79′s noticing you he offers you a drink which leads to some dancing and later on a walk back to your place.

CloneTober Day 19:

Prompts: Character - Matchstick | Word - Aim   
——————–  
Matchstick x Gender Neutral Reader  
——————–  
Warnings: Alcohol Consumption, Suggestive themes at the end  
——————–

“Excuse me,” you hear someone say, feeling a tap on your shoulder.  
Turning your head and looking up some you see the face of a clone.

You were sat at the bar in 79’s, this bar was dubbed the ‘Clone Bar’ because it was frequented by the Republic soldiers, it was fun watching them interact with nat-borns and try to dance. Normally you were here with friends, but tonight they didn’t show up so you just sat alone watching the attendees in the reflection of the glass behind the bar.

“Hi,” you said almost too quiet for him to hear.  
" Hi…“ he seems unsure of what to say, his eyes dart around looking everywhere but at you.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?” You offered, showing him the open seat next to you with your hand.  
"I’d love to,“ he replied with a smile, sitting down next to you, calling the bartender’s attention to him, ordering drinks for both of you.

You were unfamiliar with the drink, he assured you it was good, it was one of his favorite drinks at this bar. It was sweet, it burned more than most as it went down, but it wasn’t harsh, just a perfect balance, a hint of the fruity flavor came through after you swallowed it. Definitely not a drink you would expect a clone to drink, then again from your observations they didn’t all act the same so they most likely had different interests and tastes too.

"Whatch’ think?” He asks looking at you as you finished the drink and set the glass on the table.  
"It’s really good, I like it a lot,“ you say smiling back at him, his face glows with excitement at your response, happy that you liked it.

"Do you want to dance?” He offered, moving in his seat to reach you his hand as he stood up. Accepting his offer you take his hand letting him lead you to the dance floor. 

“I should warn you I have no idea how to dance,” you say with a nervous laugh as he places a hand around your waist, his other hand holding yours.

“Neither do I,” he replied letting out a small snort before laughing.  
"Well, I guess we’re on an even playing field then.“  
"Yeah,” he chuckled in reply as the both of you tried to dance.

It took a few songs but eventually, you guys got the hang of it, dancing for several hours before going outside to get some fresh air, since it was getting late he offered to walk you home. As the two of you walked you told him about civilian life and he told you about his adventures as a pilot for GAR.

“You’re a pilot?! "That’s so cool!”  
"Yeah, it’s a lot of fun.“  
"So how hard is it to fight in those ships?”  
"It can get pretty tricky, but luckily I have good aim.“

"So how’d you get that scar if you’re a pilot?” You asked pointing out the scar on his forehead.  
"Oh…this…uh,“ he lets out a chuckle as he tried to form a sentence, "It’s a complicated story.”

“Really?? Not something dumb?” You teased.  
"What? No…not at all…“ he said unconvincingly making you giggle, a delightful grin spreads across his face as he looks at you.

"Well, you know… I always wanted to be a pilot, – maybe you could teach me sometime.”  
"Why don’t you, you’re a quick learner and you’re pretty smart, I’m sure you’d figure it out. Especially if I taught you,“ he replied with a smirk.

You laughed off his reply, feeling embarrassed by his compliments, "I couldn’t…”

“Why not?”

It takes a moment for you to think over your answer, “Honestly…I don’t know, I guess I just thought I needed to do something more normal.”

“Well whoever is telling you that clearly didn’t get to do what they wanted to,” he said stopping to look at you. - His reply surprised you, it wasn’t something you thought about, but he was probably right, “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m always right…well unless I’m wrong,” he joked making you laugh as you continued to walk, “But you should definitely do what makes you happy and what you want to do, unlike us clones you have the option for a choice and you should take advantage of that despite what others might say or do.”

His words hit you like a brick, making your heart sink as you process this information, he wasn’t given a choice, even though he liked being a pilot, he could never leave GAR. There was no individual choice made on his part, everyone else controlled his actions and life. - As you looked up from the ground you recognized you had already reached your apartment, “This is where I live.”

“Oh, well…I had a great time with you, maybe I’ll see you again some time,” he said rubbing his neck.  
"I’d love to see you again, I guess I should probably tell you my name before you leave.“  
”Wait we didn’t actually tell each other our names?“ He says accidentally interrupting you.

"No, we didn’t,” you chuckled.  
"Oh…well… I’m Matchstick.“  
"I’m Y/N…it was nice meeting you.”

“Yeah...” for some reason he couldn’t think of what to say, he didn’t want the night to already be over, but it was, and he was afraid he’d never see you again, never hear your voice.

Your heart beats fast in your chest, you felt shaky and warm. Stepping forward so you were closer to him you run your hand up his chest place, sliding the other around the back of his neck, staying there. Waiting to let him make the move.  
It doesn’t take long for him to get the message and lean in to kiss you, his hands curving around the small of your back, pulling you against him.

“You wanna come inside Matchstick?” You said trying to catch your breath as you pulled away. – “You sure?” He asked raising a brow at your offer, enjoying the way you said his name, curious to find out how else you could say it.

“Yes,” you said hastily kissing him and wrapping your arms around his neck, he lifts you up carrying you to the door, making sure not to break your kiss.


	20. Day 20; Boost’s Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~The mission goes wrong and during a firefight with little cover Boost throws himself in front of a blot taking the hit for you, using the force you’re able to heal him enough to get him back to safety.

CloneTober Day 20:

Prompts: Character - Boost | Word - Launch  
————————————————-  
Boost x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader Fluff  
————————————————-

——————–  
Content Warning:  
Injury  
——————–

The Wolfpack and you were in the middle of a firefight, dodging shots left and right you do your best to deflect blasts away from the clones. This was supposed to be a stealth mission but somehow the Separatists knew you were aboard, setting off the alarms not too long after all of you had snuck aboard. “How the kriff did they know we were aboard?!” Sinker yelled trying to take what cover he could behind you, weaving occasionally to avoid the shots that you couldn’t deflect.

“Honestly there’s been a lot of recent missions in GAR that have had similar problems, I’m starting to wonder if we have a spy in the higher ranks,” you said between exhausted breaths. Stumbling some as each blast hitting your lightsaber felt stronger and more tiring.

“We need to retreat!” Wolffe said leaning against one of the nearby wall supports to avoid the blaster bolts as he tried contacting Master Plo, “General Plo can you hear me, come in…” Nothing but static meets his words, despite not seeing his face you knew he was concerned.

“They’re jamming out signal Commander,” Boost says before seeing a droid who had been shot to the ground aiming up at you. Launching himself at you, knocking you down as he took the shot to the side, a sound of agony escaping him as the blot sears his skin, easily going through that section of armor which was thinner to allow better movement. - “Boost!” You cried out, rolling over and pushing yourself up, looping your arms under his so you could pull him to a place with better cover as Sinker covers the both of you. Leaning him against the wall he grunts, clutching his side with his hand.

“Here let me take a look,” you say gently wrapping your finger around his hand, carefully pulling it away so you could examine his injury. When you place his hand down next to him your fingers release their gentle grip, but before you can move your hand too far away his reaches back, grabbing yours and squeezing it. Looking up at him you only see the reflection of your face in his visor, giving him a small smile before focusing your attention on his injury.

“Commander Wolffe, we’ll need to get Boost to a medbay as soon as possible, I’ll do what I can here but it would be best if we found a way out. I think this mission is a lost cause at this point,” you say looking over at Wolffe with a worried expression making it clear to him how badly Boost was injured.

“Let me know when he’s in stable condition to be moved and then we’ll cover you guys,” Wolffe called out over the sound of all the blaster bolts being shot.

“So how bad is it?” Boost asked tilting his head to look at you.  
"Not now I need to focus,“ you replied, not wanting to think about how bad it actually was, instead, covering it with your one hand focusing the force into it as he held your other hand.  
"What is that feeling?” Boost questioned, feeling the tingling sensation in his side.

“Force healing, my training isn’t finished, but hopefully, it doesn’t hurt too much.”  
"Oh no..uh..it doesn’t hurt, it actually feels kinda nice,“ he replied, happy that he had his helmet on so you couldn’t see his face as he felt a warmth run through him, - at first wondering if it was blood from his injury, but soon realized it wasn’t that at all.

"Are you okay?” You asked, noticing the stress in him through the force.  
"Uhh.…yeah perfectly fine,“ he said with a huffy laugh, clearly nervous about something.  
"Don’t worry the injury should be alright now, just try not to move too much, we still need to get you to a medbay and have a doctor check it out,” you say moving your hand away, gently smiling at him.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he whispered, still holding your other hand in his, his eyes focused on your lips, watching them as they moved, but not registering the words as his mind wandered. - “Boost…Boost can you hear me?” You called, reaching out to place your hand between his neck and shoulder, gently running your fingers along the fabric of his collar, your touch snaps him back to reality.

“Huh?”  
"Can you hear me?“ You repeated.  
"Oh, yeah – yeah I can hear you.”  
"Good, we need to get out of here, I’m going to help you up but just lean on me. - Wolffe he’s stable enough to be moved!“

”Got it,“ Wolffe replied as you slide your arm under Boost’s arm wrapping it around his back, supporting him as he used the wall to get himself to a standing position, groaning in pain as he did so.

"Commander Wolffe, we could use some cover now,” you call out to him slowly helping Boost move back down the hall to where your ship was docked, learning a trick from Skywalker you used one of the air locks to sneak aboard the ship.  
Luckily Comet, Sinker, and Wolffe were able to provide enough cover to allow you and Boost to get to safely, placing him down in the cockpit of the ship you instructed him to start it up as you dart back to cover the retreat of the others.

“Guys get back to the ship I’ll cover you,” you shouted force pushing away the droids that were closing in on them, rushing up and igniting your lightsaber deflecting each shot.

——

“Y/N we’re clear come on!” Comet called out waving you over. Using the force you rip part of the ceiling down throwing it into the crowd of droids before turning around running down the hall and into the docked ship.

“Everyone’s aboard let’s get out of here!” Sinker said to Wolffe and Boost who were currently controlling the ship. Sinker and Comet help Boost move to a different seat on the ship so you could pilot it, quickly getting it into hyperspace before any Separatists ships had a chance to shoot you down. \- After flying to a sector of space that was nearby and marked as safe you instruct Wolffe to contact the Republic, finally, you were able to establish a call with Master Plo who gives you coordinates on where to go.  
Sinker and you get Boost to the medbay as Comet and Wolffe update Master Plo on the situation and what happened, he revealed that they had been trying to reach you guys to warn you about the Separatists knowing. Sadly they had already jammed your signal before Master Plo could establish contact.

“Will he be alright?” Plo asked the doctor who had just finished tending to Boost’s injury as you all stood in the room talking about the mission.

“He’ll be fine, luckily the force healing did enough to keep it from getting worse, just a few days of rest and he should be back to normal. I’ll check in on him now and again to replace the bandages,” he said excusing himself so he could tend to some other patients. Everyone decided to let Boost rest some and slowly departed the room, after talking to Master Plo some more you headed back to your quarters to rest some. As you walked down the hall your comm went off, “Hello?” You asked after answering it.

“Y/N? Uh…I can’t sleep so I was wondering if maybe you want to bring me a datapad so I can work on my mission report,” Boost said.  
"Boost you’re supposed to rest not work on things,“ you huffed.  
"I know I know…but maybe you could help me out with it and then I can rest,” he offered, making his voice softer, you swear if you could see his face he was probably making those puppy eyes again.

“Uhh fine, but you promise to rest once we finish the report!”  
"I promise Y/N.“  
"I’ll be right there.” He says goodbye before you turn off your comm, heading into your room you grab a datapad that’s sitting on your table, quickly walking back to the medbay. 

Coming into the room you see Boost sitting up in the bed, holding his injured area. “BOOST! You’re not supposed to be sitting up!” You huffed walking over to check if he was okay.  
"It’s fine just stung a little,“ he said smiling at you trying to hide his fear as you glared at him, a pout ever so present on your face. He had scooted over to allow you to sit on the bed, despite your protest, not wanting him to move more than he already had. Handing him the datapad he begins to type things on it. Was it really necessary for you to sit here you thought, watching him while he typed his report into the datapad.

”Urgh,“ he flinches, leaning forward some, dropping the datapad as his hand clenched his side.

”Boost,“ you say with concern, placing your hand over his and the other around his shoulders. His other hand pulls into a fist, the covers being crunched up between his fingers. "Do you want me to get the doctor?”  
"No…I think I just overdid it,“ he replied with a weak smile and strained breathing.  


"How about you lay back down, we can finish your report tomorrow.” Nodding he allows you to help him lay down, in too much pain to care about that report anymore.

You position yourself next to him on the bed, sitting on your legs, placing your hand over his injury, channeling the force into it. - After a few moments, you become exhausted, but he assures you that it already feels much better and not to push yourself too far. His eyes were closed, brows slightly scrunched up from the pain as he repositioned himself to be more comfortable.

Finally relaxing he opens his eyes to look at you, his eyes look tired, but his expression…you couldn’t quite place what it looked like, no one has ever looked at you like this. You lean down on your elbow so you’re now closer to him.  
Placing a hand on his face you gently run your thumb along his scars, his lips parted slightly as you dragged your thumb over them, tracing over the scars that ran from his cheekbone all the way down to his chin. As your fingers run over his jawline he tilts his head to look directly at you, his mouth open, like he wanted to say something but just couldn’t find the words.

Leaning down you kiss him on the cheek, as you moved away his hand came up and gently rested against the back of your neck, wanting to pull you in for a kiss, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Sensing his feelings through the force you knew you weren’t the only one who felt this way, and without hesitation you leaned in, kissing him softly.

“Next time don’t launch yourself in front of blaster fire so you can get me alone,” you whispered against his lips before kissing him more passionately. His hands run up your sides, pulling you down against him as he deepened the kiss.


	21. Day 21; Axe’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~It had been a while since your last space battle, but luckily Axe was there to comfort you after the mission, giving you some advice you had been searching for.

CloneTober Day 21:

Prompts: Character - Axe | Word - Orders  
————————————————-  
Axe x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader Fluff  
————————————————-

“Good job out there,” Axe said placing a hand on your shoulder. You were sitting on the edge of your Jedi starfighter, you just got do with a difficult space assault. It had been a while since you had fought in a starfighter and were relieved to be alive and that most of your men returned safely.

Letting out a small exhausted laugh you turn to look at him, “Thanks…”  
"Is everything alright?“ He asked moving around the front of the ship to sit next to you, removing his helmet and setting it on his lap. He noticed your hands shaking some, reaching over he placed his hand over yours, curling his fingers around your hand, gently rubbing his thumb over your skin.

You look at his eyes for a few moments before remembering that he had asked you a question, looking over at him, you finally answered, "Honestly…not really, just got overwhelmed with all the orders and stress.”

“But you followed them well and made the right calls even if it went against some orders, you did the best you could in the moment.”  
“I don’t know…”

Studying your face he becomes concerned for you, trying to think of what to say or do to help you. - “I don’t want to push you into a conversation, but if you want to talk I’m here,” he said softly smiling at you. – Some tears build in your eyes as you think over his words and your own feelings, reaching your other arm over you loop it around him, hugging him tightly.   
At first, he’s shocked, but then he places his arm across you, pulling you closer, running his hand up and down your back to comfort you.

“I’m sorry,” you mumble as a tear rolls down your face dripping down onto his armor. - “Don’t be,” he whispered.

\- Taking in a deep breath you try to gain back some of your composure, pulling away from him. He places his hand on your face, wiping away the tears that had escaped your eyes. “I’m a Jedi I shouldn’t be feeling like this or showing these emotions.”

“Y/N you might be a Jedi, but just like me, you’re a soldier in this war. And as soldiers, we have these emotions and it’s normal. - We trained our whole life to be numb to these feelings, to handle them better, and yet I and so many of my brothers still struggle with them. I don’t much about the Jedi, but I’m sure you weren’t conditioned for war like we were.”

“We learned about war, but it wasn’t our life, peace and compassion were what we always learned. Those things clearly don’t work well in war…” you say after taking a moment to think about his thoughtful reply.

“That’s not true, without people like you who strive for peace or compassion wars would never end.”  
"Thank you, Axe…” you said trying to hold back more tears, he moves his hand to your shoulder softly running his hand up and down, just to remind you, you weren’t alone.

“You know…Axe….you’re the first person who actually listened to my feelings and were open about how you perceive them.”  
"Well, probably hearing from people who grew up just like you wasn’t the thing you needed, – but I’m glad I could help some.“

Leaning over you kiss his cheek, feeling his skin heat up before you pulled away, "You helped more than just some,” you said with a bright smile on your face, leaning your head against his shoulder as you looked out into the now mostly empty hanger.


	22. Day 22; Crys’ Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~A missile hits the ship you were piloting, causing it to crash, Cody sends Crys and a few other Ghost Company clones to rescue you and the others onboard the ship.

CloneTober Day 22:

Prompts: Character - Crys| Word - Airdrop  
————————————————  
Crys x Gender Neutral Pilot Reader Fluff  
————————————————

You were piloting a ship meant to airdrop some supplies for the 212th, but on the way to the landing zone your ship was struck by a Separatist missile causing it to spin out of control. 

“General Kenobi I don’t think we’ll be able to make that airdrop, – but our ship is falling out of the sky so you’ll just have to get the supplies from the crash site,” you joked, trying to take your mind off how frightened you were as you tried to desperately gain some control over the trajectory of the ship.

“This is Commander Cody, General Kenobi is currently occupied with enemy forces, I will send a search party to find you, what is your current location?” He asked before hearing a loud sound followed by static.

“Something wrong sir?” Crys asked Cody looking over to his Commander after blasting a droid.  
"Yes... Waxer, Boil!“ He shouted to the other two clones who were finishing off some droids, ”Yes sir?“ They said coming over, ready to receive their orders.

”Crys, Wooley?“  
”Yes?“ They responded joining the others beside Cody.  
"Waxer, I want you to take Crys, Boil, and Wooley to find the ship, firstly make sure everyone is safe and get them medical care if they need it, then you can get the supplies.”

"Sir, what’s if the ship is at risk for exploding?” Boil asked.  
"Then leave the supplies, there’s always more that can be sent, get the people to safety first, got it?“ Cody ordered.  
”Sir yes sir!“ Everyone replied, saluting before rushing off, - Crys had traced the location of the last known signal. Luckily it wasn’t hard to find the burning and mangled ship, - the smoke was thick making it difficult to find the people inside.

”Hello, is anyone here?“ You heard someone call, slowly opening your eyes to evaluate the area around you, some support beams had landed on you, pinning you down, ”Help I’m stuck!“ You called out hoping they would hear you.  
They did hear you, and Crys rushed over, kneeling to your side to check on you, assuring him that it was okay to move the beam he and Wooley got to work, clearing some debris before lifting up the beam pushing it far enough to the side so you could pull yourself away from it.

”Thanks,“ you say trying to stand up, but you fall, luckily Crys catches you in his arms, ”Hey you shouldn’t move, you’re probably injured, I need to get you to a medic right away,“ he said scooping you up in his arms. - You rest your head against him as he carries you out of the burning ship and into the fresh outdoor air, ”Crys...“ you mumbled before your eyes closed, weighed down by the pain radiating throughout your body.

After a few hours, you finally wake up, turning your head you see him, fast asleep, leaning over the side of the bed, his head resting next to your arm. It looked uncomfortable, yet somehow he looked comfortable and content with his position.   
Lifting your hand you run your fingers through his hair, playing with the long yellowish blonde strands. He had it longer than most other clones, it perfectly slid down the side of his face as he stirred some, luckily not waking up. You decided to close your eyes, hoping to get some more sleep – and sleep you did, with him by your side for the whole night.


	23. Day 23; Chopper’s Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Chopper is feeling slightly annoyed by his brothers who were playing games and shouting, but soon his day brightens up after you stop by to snuggle some with him.

CloneTober Day 23:

Prompts: Character - Chopper | Word - Lounge  
————————————————  
Chopper x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

Walking into the barracks of Slick’s squad you see Chopper lounging in the corner, sitting on a crate with his back and head leaned against the wall. His expression was a mix of boredom and annoyance, probably because his brothers were all yelling, a little louder than was comfortable for someone’s ears. 

They were playing a game on the holotable, betting on who would win, shouting with each move the players made. You couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm. - You walk past them moving to stand in front of Chopper, breaking his fixed gaze. He looks up at you with his mismatched eyes, letting out a huff as he sat up.

“What is it?” He asked turning his attention to his brothers who were now screaming before looking back at you.  
You can’t help but laugh at his unamused face as the screaming got louder. He lets out a snort as he laughs, breaking his stiff composure.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing, it’s been a few weeks since I last saw you.” You said stepping closer to him so he could hear you properly. He scoots over to the side of the crate patting his hand on the now open spot, hoping you would join him. - A small smile appears on your face, you sit down next to him, his expression turning softer as he looked at you.

Reaching out your hand you cup the side of his face that was covered in scars, running your thumb gently over each one. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling of your tender and warm touch. You lean in, gently kissing his cheek before snuggling up to him, his brothers none the wiser as they’re all still focused on the game.

“I’m glad we’re finally in the same place at the same time,” you whisper as your rest your head in the crook of his neck.

“Me too,” he said quietly as his hand ran up and down your back helping you relax against his chest his other hand moved up to hold you. You could fall asleep right there despite all the shouting, you missed spending time with him, but were happy for any time you got to spend together.


	24. Day 24; Faie’s Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~You had been captured by the Separatists, Commander Faie was reluctant to join the search party at first until he heard you were among those lost.

CloneTober Day 24:

Prompts: Character - Faie | Word - Swap  
————————————————  
Commander Faie x Gender Neutral Jedi Reader Angst/Fluff  
————————————————

——————–  
Content Warning:  
Torture  
Injury  
——————–

Commander Faie and an elite squad were sent to rescue you and two other Jedi who had been captured by General Grievous. All of you were being held in some strange underground base, the one time you managed to break out of your restraints and your cell you quickly realized this place was a maze that you couldn’t escape, let alone find the others.  
A creepy and evil droid tortured you every few hours, trying to get what information it could from you, but you would rather die than sell out any of your comrades. Besides, it would probably kill you even if you told it the truth.

Faie and his men scouted the area some before they returned to the ship, where they could swap into some better-suited gear and weapons, opting for armor that had been painted to blend in with the darkness of the facility. Fitting their weapons and helmets with lights before they moved back in, searching for the Jedi they had been sent there to find. He was hoping not to be a part of this mission as he couldn’t stand Jedi, but when he found out you were among those still alive and being held here he agreed to go. 

There was something about you that was different from other Jedi he served with, you didn’t treat him like just another clone, but you also respected his choices to follow orders even if you didn’t agree with them. You always tried to understand why he acted the way he did, even if he didn’t feel like opening up to you, he still knew that you at least tried.

\- It was dark and cold, you had a metallic thing clamped around your head preventing you from seeing anything or moving your head. But you could still hear things, focusing on the senses you could use you heard someone approaching. There was a bunch of footsteps that echoed through the halls, strange it didn’t sound like droids, but if it was clones how did they know you were here. You tried calling out for help, hoping someone would hear, - Faie stopped in his tracks hearing the faint sound if your voice. 

He instructs his men to search for you, calling out to see if you would respond. But you didn’t have enough strength to shout again, instead just mumbling for help. Luckily he was able to track you down, walking to the room you were being held in. Blasting the door panel before he forced his way inside, shooting the restraints that held you against the wall, ungracefully letting you fall to the ground with a thud and crack.

“Argh….next time warn me,” you groaned failing to get up as you realize your leg is broken, it had been injured in your fight with Grievous but it must have broken just now when you hit the ground. Instead of trying to get up you roll over onto your back, trying to focus your vision on the clone standing next to you.  
“I thought you could use the force to sense things,” he said coldly as he leaned down next to you, “Can you stand? We need to get out of here.”

“No I can’t, my leg is broken.”  
He lets out an annoyed sigh at your answer, “Great.”  
“Hey you're the reason it’s broke,” you snapped back.

His reaction wasn’t quite what you thought it would be, you could feel a sense of guilt in him as he turned to look at your face before looking down at your leg. Tilting his head down to stare at the ground, if only he actually used his words to convey how he felt. His arms moved around you, pulling you up on your feet causing the pain from your leg to shoot through your body. As you leaned forward in pain his arm catches you, letting you rest against his body.

“I guess you were telling the truth.”  
"What?! Why would I lie about that,“ you scoffed giving him and angry stare as you tried to push him away, but his strength and grip around your body kept him from moving and just ended up with you leaned against his chest.

"Where is it broken?”  
'I don’t know, I think around my fibula and ankle, but it’s hard to tell with all the pain.“

"Okay,” he said with no change in his voice as he repositioned himself, scooping you up in his arms. You wrapped your arms around his neck instinctively, slightly embarrassed by how close you were to him now. He didn’t much care for Jedi or even most people, so you were shocked that he cared enough to carry you. Honestly, you thought he was just going to make you walk. 

“Can you get my blaster?” He asked turning his head to look at his weapon which was on the ground. Reaching your one hand out you use the force to bring it to you, catching it in your hand before setting it down on your stomach.

As he walked through the halls with you your eyes began to grow heavy, the dim lighting of the facility making it even harder for you to not just close your eyes and go to sleep. Though you weren’t sure if you were tired from the lack of sleep you had for the past few days or if it was from your injury, either way it probably wasn’t a good idea to let yourself fall asleep.

“I’m sorry,” you heard him say, barely loud enough to hear over his footsteps. - He wasn’t one to show his emotions, but he felt like he owed it to you, wanting to free himself of this feeling he had that was eating at him with every step he took. Even if he didn’t mean to, he knows that he hurt you and that he acted out of line, he knew you were strong, but he failed to take into account how exhausted and injured you were from your time here.

“Faie...” you mumbled as your eyes slowly shut, your head resting against his shoulder as one of your arms slid down his chest before landing against your stomach. He stops walking to focus his attention on you, watching for signs that you were still alive.

“Hey stay with me,” you heard his voice say quietly, despite the fact that he was shouting at you, you didn’t notice it but your eyes were now fully closed, “Hey! Come on Y/N I didn’t come all the way here to just have you die.”

The sound of him saying your name made you look at him, even though he had his helmet on you had the feeling he was now smiling, relieved that you were still with him. “Hang in there, okay? I’m getting you out of here, just stay with me.”

“Okay,” you whispered as the front of his helmet touched against your forehead, the only sign of affection he could give you right now.


	25. Day 25; Keeli’s Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~While Keeli waited for you to arrive home, he cleaned up and does some chores to make sure the two of you can just spend time together once you’re home.

CloneTober Day 25:

Prompts: Character - Keeli | Word - Routine  
————————————————  
Commander Keeli x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff/Steamy  
————————————————

——————–  
Content Warning:  
Suggestive themes  
——————–

You just finished up buying some groceries, as you set them down to open the door you hear footsteps. They were coming from inside your apartment, - then suddenly the door slides open and you’re greeted by Keeli, he was standing there with a smile on his face. Quickly leaning down he grabbed the bags of food that were sat on the ground, picking them up so he could bring them to the kitchen.

“You’re home early,” you said reaching to take some items after he set the bags down on the floor in the kitchen.  
"I was able to finish up early today so I thought I’d come home and do some chores before you got back,“ he said flaunting the apron he was wearing.

Under it, he had on a simple civilian t-shirt and a pair of shorts which you couldn’t help but admire as he bent down to pick up some more items from the bag. As he stands up he looks over his shoulder and notices you staring at him, letting a snort before he laughed. - Setting the food down on the counter he turns back to face you, snaking his arms around your waist, pulling you against him. Your arms curve around his neck, fingers gliding over his short hair, tracing the outline that was shaved on the side of his head as you looked into his eyes. The light from the kitchen illuminated his beautiful brown eyes, making it hard not to get lost in them.

Leaning in he kisses you, it was soft and sweet, the stubble of his beard gently rubbing against your face as his lips moved. - When he pulled away slightly to say something you beat him to it, ”I love you,“ you whisper to him, a wide smile now present on your face. "Hey, I was going to say that,” he replied tickling your sides to tease you.

You couldn’t escape his tickling so you decided on the next best option, distracting him. Passionately kissing him, running your fingernails gently down the back of his neck making him moan. His hands now firmly wrapped around you, one across your waist, and the other one angled up your back, his hand cupping the area right under your shoulder.

Sliding his hands down your body as you continued to kiss, swiftly lifting you up, to your surprise, “We have to put away the food,” you mumbled between kisses. He let out a small sigh as he pulled away setting you back down on the ground.  
\- Both of you worked rather quickly at putting all the food items away. Not a second after you finished putting away the last bag were his arms back around you, his lips delicately kissing your neck before you turned around to face him.

“Thanks for helping with my boring routine, I appreciate it.”  
"It was something relaxing for a change and it also means that now we have more time for each other,“ he said with a smirk, picking you back up and carrying you to the bedroom. Carefully setting you down on the bed, stepping back, so he could untie the apron he had on. You stand up waiting for him to finish taking off the apron before you slid your hands between his shirt and stomach, tracing his muscles as you pulled off his shirt.

Grabbing his hands in yours you lead him onto the bed instructing him to lay down. - Crawling on top of him you kiss at the skin on his chest working your way up his body, before capturing his lips in yours. 

”I love you,“ he whispered as you pulled back, cupping your face in his hands, gently rubbing your cheeks with his thumbs as he looked into your loving eyes, barely seeing the reflection of himself in them. Taking a moment to just enjoy the fact that you were here with him and that you also loved him.


	26. Day 26; Stone’s Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Stone returns from a mission, and joins you on the walk back to the apartment you two shared, allowing yourselves to enjoy the evening together.

CloneTober Day 26:

Prompts: Character - Stone | Word - Plastoid  
————————————————  
Commander Stone x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

Walking out of the senate building on your way back to your apartment, someone calls out to you, hearing them run towards you instinctively makes you turn around. 

“Stone?!” You shouted as he almost ran into you, stopping just a step away from you.  
"Y/N,“ he said, trying to catch his breath, "I’m guessing you didn’t get my message?”

“Oh…no, sorry I was in a meeting that went longer than we thought. I thought you were out on a diplomatic mission.”  
"Yeah, I just got back not too long ago and went to find you. Do you want to go out and get something to eat?“  
"No, thanks, I’m honestly exhausted and just want to crash on the couch and eat junk food.” 

He smiles brightly at your reply, reaching his hand out, taking your hand in his, he pulled you in for a tight hug before you guys set off to go back to your place. Enjoying the walk back to your apartment, you talk about your day, and he tells you about the insane mission he was on.   
When you get into your apartment, you head to the refresher to change your outfit into some lounge wear, as you begin to walk off he asks if he can join you. With a smirk, you reach out your hand as you walk backwards, gladly accepting his offer.

You remove most of your clothes, just leaving your underlayers. Turning your attention to him, you help him remove his armor, taking each piece of plastoid off slowly and carefully setting it down on the floor. Untucking his shirt, you slide it off, folding it up and placing it on his armor. Standing back up, you cup his face, tracing his tattoo on the side of his head with your fingers. He shudders slightly at your touch, taking in deeper breaths he closes his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of your touch.

Taking a step back you hooked your fingers in his waistband teasing him some before he slid them off just leaving him in his boxers. You walk over to a basket where you kept the lough wear, throwing him his set as you put on yours.   
\- Walking back out into the living room, he goes over to the kitchen to pick out some snacks as you choose a holofilm. 

Sitting down next to you, he hands you a bowl of mixed things, to your pleasant surprise it included all your favorite snacks, “How do you remember which ones are my favorites,” you asked with a smile on your face.

“I couldn’t forget your favorite things,” he replied, smiling back at you as he put an arm around you. You snuggled up close to him, putting your head on his chest as he leaned into a more comfortable position.  
“My favorite film?” He said with a small laugh, a wide grin on his face as he looked down at you, “I thought after that mission you could use something comforting," you reply.

“But I already have you,” he said, kissing your forehead.   
Lifting your hand up, you cup the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss, “Love you,” you whisper against his lips before kissing him again. 

Both of you relax and enjoy the film, almost falling asleep right before the end. After finishing the film, both of you get up and sleepily walk to bed, cuddling up under the covers, after a long day and a lovely and cozy night both of you fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	27. Day 27; Fil Waits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Returning to your quarters after some tiring work you find Fil waiting for you, he helps you relax and unwind.

CloneTober Day 27:

Prompts: Character - Fil | Word - Plush  
————————————————  
Commander Fil x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

You greet Fil as he gets back from a mission, walking with him through the halls of the base, “Is there anything you’re doing or need to do today, or are you free?” You ask, smiling at him, your hands crossed behind your back.

He looks at you with slight confusion, wondering why you were asking him, “I’m free the rest of the day, why do you ask?” he replied raising a brow as one corner of his mouth ticked up into a barely noticeable smile. But you noticed.

“Just wondering if maybe you want to…hang out…” you said turning your face away as you felt shy.  
"I’d like that,“ he says, bumping you with his elbow playfully.

As a smile covers your face again you look over at him making him smile in response. The two of you went to the messhall to grab some grub and chat. Talking about anything and everything as you ate, intermittently laughing at the jokes he made. - Before you even finish your food, a call comes through your com, something was broken again and they needed you to come fix it.

"I’m sorry, hopefully, I’ll see you later or maybe tomorrow, again I’m really sorry,” you said putting your tray away as he walked with you to the exit.  
"Don’t apologize, you have no control over things others break,“ he joked to lift your mood some.

He takes your hand in his and lifts it up to chest level, rubbing your fingers with his thumb. Finally, you look up at him, his eyes meeting yours.  
”Good luck,“ he whispered, lifting your hand up and kissing the back of it.

"Thank you,” you smiled at his sign of affection, something he was becoming more comfortable showing recently. He releases your hand and walks out with you into the hall. As you run off, you wave goodbye to him.

—-

You don’t know how many hours had passed, but you were exhausted and just focused your mind on getting back to your quarters before you crashed. Almost stumbling through the hall, you drag your hand across the wall as you approach your quarters, turning the corner you continue to walk forward sleepily before running into something.

“Uff…sorry I — Fil,” you mumbled, resting your hands against his chest as you leaned into him, feeling too exhausted to stand on your own.

“Hey,” he said quietly, helping you over to your quarters. It surprised you that he remembered where it was, since he’d only been there once.  
“You were waiting for me?” You say with a tired smile as you unlocked the door.  
“Just for a little while, wanted to make sure you were alright.”

He stands in the doorway as you begin to walk in. Looking back over your shoulder, you reached out your hand, motioning him to come in.  
He’s hesitant at first, but then follows you inside. You dip into the refresher for a few moments, cleaning the dirt off your hands and arms. 

Changing your clothes you’re finally ready to crash into bed, as you walk out you notice him just standing in the middle of the room, “Come, join me,” you say as you fall onto the bed tired eyes staring at the ceiling before focusing back on him.  
“Uh...are you sure?” He asked, feeling slightly less brave than usual.

“Yes.”

Before he joins you he removes his armor, now only in his blacks, he comes over to you sitting on the bed. Grabbing his arm you pull him closer to have him lay down with you, his head falling to rest on the plush pillows as he lets you snuggle up close to him. Running your hand over his chest as you rested your head on him, letting your eyes shut as you listened to his heartbeat, his one hand holds yours and the other pulls a cover over your body before stroking your back. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep, feeling him kiss your head before you fell asleep.


	28. Day 28; Fives Gets Pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Hardcase, Jesse and you prank Fives as he gets back from a mission, Fives gets a little revenge after the boys leave the two of you alone.

CloneTober Day 28:

Prompts: Character - Fives | Word - Stink  
————————————————  
Arc Trooper Fives x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

Trying to hide your giggles, you watch as Jesse and Hardcase set up a trap for their unsuspecting arc trooper brother. - Fives was getting back from a mission and they wanted to set up a surprise for him, though it wasn’t so much of a fun one as it was more of a prank. Hardcase had perfected a small device that would explode sending glitter everywhere and also released a foul smell that was truly horrendous.

The little ball of mayhem was tittering on top of the door frame, a small string attached to it and the door, so when the door was opened it would pull it down onto the victim below. The sound of someone approaching alerts the three of you, quickly pretending like you were just hanging out doing normal things and nothing suspicious.

A keypress occurs, a foot stepping into the room followed by the rest of his body. He notices the small thing fall but is unable to react in time. It hits the ground, the shiny patterns of glitter exploding into the air as it was also being filled with that terrible smell. Fives quickly covers his nose before shouting at Jesse and Hardcase. His voice sounded amusing since he had his fingers pinching his nose closed. Unable to stop themselves, his brothers burst out into laughter. Staring them down like they were the last droid on the battlefield, he approaches them, his eyes piercing them like a shot to the chest, striking fear into both of them as he got closer.

“Hey hey it was just a joke!” Jesse said raising up his arms, waving his hands as if to surrender.  
"It was Jesse’s idea,“ Hardcase told Fives with a smirk on his face, stepping out of the way as he neared them.

Suddenly he’s stopped by none other than you, "Fives, sweetheart,” you let slip from your lips, drawing him out of his death stare as he looked at you with a shocked expression. 

Your brain processes this recent information for a minute. Why was he looking at you this way, was it something you said, oh kriff, it was, you said, “sweetheart”.  
\- No one yet knew the two of you had been dating for many months now. It was always difficult to keep that up, but this time you slipped up and of course, Jesse and Hardcase would take notice.  
Turning to look at them, you instantly knew they’d be making stupid faces, and boy were you right, they were trying to hide it, but their expressions spoke the truth.

“Don’t you kriffing tell anyone got it!?” Fives scolded, it surprised you, it had been a while since you heard him speak like this, and he meant it too, he wasn’t willing to risk your reputation. On the other hand, you couldn’t care less about your reputation or what might happen to you, all that mattered to you was that he wouldn’t get in trouble for it.

A snickering Jesse and Hardcase finally agreed to not tell before they escaped from the room, - Fives glaring them down as they popped their heads back around the door frame to tease him before running off. It would take a while before Fives could hear the word sweetheart again and not be reminded of his brothers. You bite your lip, trying desperately to hold back the laugh that nudges at your throat, trying to escape as you watch the array of expressions he goes through before he looks at you. - He raised a brow as he studied your expression, you were now smiling at him while your front teeth firmly held your lip in place below them, like you were somehow trying to keep it from him.

He moves closer to you, brushing your cheek with the back of his fingers, leaning his lips next to your ear, whispering into it, “This is payback.” His hands begin to tickle you, damn him, you couldn’t help but let out that laugh you had been caging up. Trying to squirm away only makes him more determined, the sparkling glitter now covering parts of you. 

You’re backed into the corner as his hands linger in the air, awaiting your next move, ready to intercept and strike at any moment. A devilish smirk on his face as he looks into your eyes, a gentle and innocent smile befalls your face, hoping to win him over. He knows what you’re up to, but he willingly lets himself fall for it. Leaning in, he kissed you, his hands now cupping your waist as he pulled you against his chest. 

The icy touch of his armor makes you shudder against him, despite how warm he always was the armor still felt cold. When you pull away, you ran your fingertips down his chest plate, feeling the dents and missing chunks of it as your eyes go up to study his face. Looking into his brown eyes, you notice his pupils dilate as a smile breaks across his face. His hand lifts to rest against the back of your head, in response you snuggled up to him, placing your head on his body as your eyes looked up to meet his gaze. “You know something, Fives?” You whisper, giving him a loving look.

“Yes?” He responds with a lopsided smile.  
"There’s a bunch of glitter on you and you smell funny,“ you say choking on your own laugh as he pouted.  
”Well, you want to know something?“ He replies with a grin.

"Yeah?”  
"The same goes for you,“ he growled, sticking his tongue out as he teased you. Stepping back from him, you gasp, pretending to be upset with him, "Is that how it’s going to be?”  
Your words make him laugh, unable to keep the Stoic posture that he had previously held, “Maybe we should go get cleaned up,” he whispered as he closed the distance, kissing your forehead.

“I guess if my arc trooper needs help I certainly can’t refuse,” you say sarcastically, making him let out a snort.  
"Come on, my love,“ he said, taking your hand in his as he walked off to your quarters.


	29. Day 29; Thorn’s Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sneaking into the clone barracks you find out Thorn is back and didn’t tell you, at first you pretend to be upset, but soon snuggle up to him.

CloneTober Day 29:

Prompts: Character - Thorn | Word - Bunk  
————————————————  
Commander Thorn x Gender Neutral Senator Reader Fluff  
————————————————

Commander Thorn was walking through the barracks of the Coruscant Guard, it had been a long and tiring day, taking a senator to a meeting that ended up going haywire as the Separatists who had been sent to meet them instead betrayed the Republic’s trust and attacked. Luckily, he and most of his men survived the encounter, and they were able to bring the senator back safely. - He was looking forward to just crashing into his bed and going to sleep, too tired to think about anything or anyone at this moment.

You were walking out of the senate building, passing by the senator whom Thorn mentioned he was going to be guarding that day. Turning back around, you call out to the senator and ask him how the mission went. He was kind enough to take some time to tell you what happened - you did your best to hide that you were asking for information about where your lover might be. 

It doesn’t take much more time for him to say on his own that Thorn was indeed alive and that he had headed back to the Coruscant Guard building to file his official report and then to presumably go rest.

Setting a quick pace, you’re able to get to the quarters he shared with other Commanders rather quickly, typing in the code that he had given to you. The door opened, peering inside it was rather empty, that is until you noticed a lone figure laying down on one of the bunks on the left wall. Stomping over, you stop next to him, seeing Thorn laying there. 

Opening his eyes he looks at you, his mind takes a moment to catch up, examining your expression before seeing the death glare. Shooting up he barely misses hitting his head on the bunk above as he gets out and stands up to face you. Raising his hands up in a defensive position, he tries to explain to himself.

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I was back, I was exhausted and just needed a break… Not that being around you is exhausting I was just… it’s just — urgh –” he gives up as his processing gives out, too tired to think of how he feels and express it properly to you.

Luckily for him, you’re only toying with him. Reaching your hand around his neck, you pulled him in for a quick kiss, whispering to him that it was okay and you didn’t mind, - that he deserved rest and you’d be happy to let him get some.

“I’ll let you sleep and maybe if you want to get some caf in the morning we can meet up at our usual place,” you offered with a sweet smile.  
“Actually, Y/N wait!” He almost shouted, grabbing your wrist firmly but also gentle enough to not hurt you, only to keep you in place, “Do you want to join me? It’s a decent travel time to get back to your apartment, it might be better for you to stay with – here.”  
"With you,” you filled in as you pressed your body closer to his, making his heart skip a beat.

Smiling at you, he nods, too tired to get out any more words. He lays back down and makes himself comfortable as you crawl in to lay next to him, hugging his body with your arms. Your head rests in the crook of his neck, his chin tentatively placed on the top of your head, rubbing your shoulder with his hand. 

He asks you to tell him about your day to help him fall asleep; not that it bored him, well sometimes it did, but normally it was just the sound of you speaking in your beautiful voice that lulled him into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of good things.


	30. Day 30; Jesse’s Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Trying on his new ARC armor, you and Jesse share some special time together, knowing life would be different soon.

CloneTober Day 30:

Prompts: Character - Jesse | Word - Stretch  
————————————————  
Arc Trooper Jesse x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

“Are you done yet?” You called out to Jesse who was in the refresher, he had instructed you to wait outside and keep your eyes closed until he told you to open them. It had already been 15 minutes, and he was still in there.

\- After a few more minutes of waiting, you finally hear the sound of the door opening, he steps out and walks toward you. Your eyes still firmly squeezed shut as a smile creeps across your face, waiting for him to say that you can look.

“Okay Y/N, you can look now,” he whispered, taking your hand in his as he pulled you to a standing position. Opening your eyes, you gaze up and down his body, looking at the new armor he was wearing, fresh coats of paint on certain parts that he customized himself. It was his arc trooper armor, - you heard he got promoted, but you hadn’t seen or asked him about his armor.

“So what do you think?” He said flexing and stretching out parts of his body to show you the whole thing. His silly movements and grinning face made you giggle. 

“I love it, — almost as much as I love you.” Placing your hands on his chest plate you lean close bumping your nose against his as your lips gently brushed against each other, your eyes looking deep into one another. Tilting his head to the side, he’s able to kiss you, soft lips molding around one another before his hands come up to cup your face. Your fingertips dance up his chest plate until they reach his neck, gently scraping your fingernails over the skin above his collar makes him whimper into your mouth, melting into your embrace.

As you pulled away his lips instinctively chased yours snatching them back for just a brief moment before allowing them to escape his reach.   
“I’m proud of you,” you whispered, running your fingers along the stubble on his face, “Is everything okay?”

He looks down to the ground, purposely avoiding your gaze as he tries to think of his answer, “Honestly…I’m worried about what this means — for us.”

“Jesse,” you said with comfort, lifting his chin with your finger, now looking into his eyes, they dart around some, unsure if they can look at you without freeing the tears swelling inside. “Jesse, we have made it this far, we will find a way to still be together. Even if you’ll be off-world more, I promise I’ll do whatever I can to find a way to be with you.”

A mixture of sadness and happiness rises out of him, releasing the tears that had built up in the corner of his eyes, spilling out and running down the sides of his face. He closed his eyes as your hand stroked his face, brushing away the tears before peppering him in kisses.

“I love you Y/N,” he said as his voice shuddered, still not over the pain he felt in his chest after allowing his emotions to surface.

“I know you do, Jesse.”

“Wanna help me take this off, so I can cuddle you?” He said smiling brightly.

You gladly take him up on his offer, helping him remove every piece, setting them down on the ground in a neat pile next to your bed. Grabbing your hand, he leads you into your bed, pulling off his shirt as he scooted into the bed and covered his legs with the blankets. Snuggling up to his now bare chest, you close your eyes and let out a deep breath, drawing symbols on his skin as his arms wrapped around you. 

Whispering sweet things to you while his hands rubbed up and down your back. There was nowhere you’d rather be than right here with him, loving and caring for him, making him feel loved and accepted.


	31. Day 31; Blitz’s Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Newly appointed Jedi on Kamino you’re shown around the buildings by ARC Commander Blitz, getting into some deeper conversations.

CloneTober Day 31:

Prompts: Character - Blitz | Word - Blaster  
————————————————  
Arc Commander Blitz x Gender Neutral Reader Fluff  
————————————————

“This is ARC Commander Blitz of the Rancor Battalion, you’ll be working alongside him and the other ARC troopers to assist in the training programs,” Master Shaak Ti said motioning you over to greet him. His armor was unlike any other clone you had seen before, there were more attachments and colors, the beautiful bright yellow stood out among the rather white and clean ascetic the rest of Kamino had. 

-The other ARC’s were busy at the moment and were unable to greet you for your arrival to Kamino, but you were happy to have him be here for your arrival.

“Nice to meet you ARC Commander Blitz, my name is Y/N. It’s a pleasure to be working alongside you and your bothers,” you say bowing down your head. After some discussions of where you would be staying and where the training rooms were, Master Shaak Ti left you two alone as she headed off to more important business.  
He motioned his hand for you to come and follow him, showing you to your quarters before heading off from the training facility. 

“This is where we train the troopers who have the potential of reaching ARC rank.” He said pointing to the large room below, there was some kind of fight taking place there, drawing your interest. “It’s the citadel mission,” Blitz states, noticing your gaze fixing on the blaster fire.

“Is that like the final exam?” You ask, looking at the intensity of the fighting.  
"Yes, there is a practice test like this and then one where ARC’s will watch and judge the trooper’s skill.“

"What happens to those who fail?”  
"Depends on why they fail, some go to maintenance, some are stationed here, and we send the others off to the front lines.“  
"To be used as cannon fodder?”

For a Jedi your response was quite cold, and he certainly didn’t expect it, letting your words sink in he realizes how harsh it really was, but there was no other life for clones, and if they didn’t meet up to the Kaminoans expectations they’d be killed and tested on to find out what went wrong, a fate no clone wanted. They’d rather just get killed in a fight than receive that fate.

Even though his helmet still covers his face, you can feel the anguish inside him, his head tilts down to look at the ground, a movement most others wouldn’t pick up on. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have spoken like that, I didn’t mean to upset you,” you said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to face you, but all you see is your face’s reflection in his visor, the sadness shared in your eyes. “It’s fine, it’s not like you said anything that was untrue…” His voice is low, attempting to hide the sadness that lurked beneath.

“Regardless, my words affected you negatively, and I should have kept it to myself.”

His hands reached up, pulling his helmet from his head so you could see his face, the harsh white light reflected off of his brown eyes which were looking right at you. Without thinking your hand moves up and cups his cheek, he’s surprised at first but leans into it soon, eyes closing slightly. He’d never felt something so tender before, it was unlike anything he’d ever experienced; it felt so nice, so comforting. Comfort was a rare thing on Kamino…

Reaching his hand up, he places it around yours, squishing it further against his cheek and now fully closing his eyes. You watch him, not saying anything, just feeling his feelings and presence.

—

He decided it was best to continue the tour as it was getting late, reluctantly pulling away from your gentle and warming touch. Going into one of the shooting rooms, you excitedly walked over to one of the racks, grabbing a weapon.

“Have you ever used a blaster before?” He asks with a small smirk on his face.  
"No, not something they taught us at the Jedi temple.“  
”Well, if you’d like, I can show you.“

”Really?“

"Yes, come here,” he replied while walking over to one of the target areas.

He instructs you to stand in front of him, feet placed firmly on the line. His arms slide across yours, helping you to position the blaster properly before raising it up and aiming. It was a little distracting having him this close to you. 

His warm breath tickled your skin and you could feel his chest against your back as he leaned closer. Focusing your attention back to the blaster and target, you take the shot and it hits the center mark, surprising both of you.

“I guess you don’t need my help,” he joked with a smile on his face.  
"Hey if you didn’t help me hold it properly I would have missed.“

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but honestly I think I was just distracting you,” he said with a laugh, making your face heat up.  
“It’s getting late I should show you to your quarters.” 

Looking at the clock displayed on the wall, you agreed with him and followed him out of the room and down the halls.   
— While walking you remembered it had been a few hours since you last ate, so you asked him if there was a messhall you could grab some food from. With a smile he happily took you there, sitting with you in the empty room, talking about each other’s lives and how different they were. You enjoyed getting to know him better and looked forward to the time the both of you would share now that they stationed you here.

**Author's Note:**

> CloneTober was created by @ threetinyshinies on Tumblr, please check them out!   
> You can also find all the CloneTober drabbles on my Tumblr.   
> I also write other fics and take requests on there if you want to check it out :)


End file.
